Crash Bandicoot: N Dustrialized
by mcp100
Summary: "Crash Bandicoot: N. Dustrialized" is an original story about Crash teaming up with my fan character, Jade Tiger, to stop a new threat by Dr. Cortex the & new female scientist, N. Trap, who has turned all of the islands & cities into a polluted work-zone. (WARNING: THIS FAN-FIC CONTAINS NOSTALGIA)
1. The Tiger & The Temple

1Crash Bandicoot: N. Dustrialized- Chapter 1

by ~mcp100

Chapter 1: The Tiger & The Temple

In the Mojo temple of a slowly changing Wumpa Island, a drowsy Crash Bandicoot hangs upside down from a rope. He scratches his head in confusion wondering how he got like this. He then sees someone closing in on him. The silhouette is a young, feminine figure with cat ears, yellow eyes, & a long tail. Crash then gets frightened, & tries desperately to escape. She walks up to him...

Jade- "Hey, calm down, 'hero'! Wow, so this is how you get into shape, huh?"

Crash can't take his eyes off of the Bengal Tigress, he was confused & attracted to her at first sight.

Jade- "Okay, I know you're not much of a talker, but you-"

Just then, Aku Aku magically appears to tell Crash of a new danger.

Aku- "Crash, you must come quick! I sense that a processing danger is taking over the islands. No doubt that this is Cortex's dirty work, again. Come, we must hurry."

Crash stares at Aku with a frown, letting him know that he can't get free(duh). He then sees Jade...

Aku- "& you are..."

Jade- "Jade, Jade Tiger. & let me just say, wow, that is some sick puppetry going on! Who's voicing this thing? & how are they doing it here, I don't see any lines hanging from anywhere."

Crash- "*giggles*"

Aku- "I am a Witch Doctor Mask, meaning I possess magical powers that I use for good."

Jade- "Whoa, in that case, could you do a magic trick?"

Aku- "Errm, there's no time, I have to free Crash so that we can figure out what's going on here."

Crash- "*clears throat* AHEM!"

Jade- "Oh, right. Don't fret, i'll get him down."

She pops out her claws & slices the rope off, leaving Crash to fall on his head. He gets up scratching his dark-red mohawk.

Aku- "Let's go Crash, c'mon Jade, this place is- wait a minute. Jade, this is a temple with danger around every corner, pits, traps, & irritating cob webs! How did you get to Crash?"

Jade- "Simple, just followed his 'scent'."

Crash & Aku both stare at each other with one eyebrow raised.

Jade- "Well, race ya outside!"*sprints off*

Jade rushes off in a burst of speed. Crash & Aku goes after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. But, they see her do many acrobatic flips onto walls & platforms, she even used her tail to swing around! It was simply attention-grabbing.

Crash- "Whoa."

Aku- "Yes, the girl seems to possess skills that are indeed 'mind-blowing', but she is a 'big-cat', what did you expect?"

The trio reaches outside & into the jungle.

Jade- "Impressed, huh? Just a few years of exercise in a big, green jungle, & next thing you know, all that adventuring leads you up to something big..."

Crash almost gets what Jade is trying to say, & smiles at her with thumbs up, but Aku Aku gets 100% of what she's saying, & is not amused.

Aku- "I am guessing that you want to come with us on the new mission."

Jade- "That's right, I want in. I heard you said "Cortex" is planning something new & big, & you guys aren't the only ones who want to teach him a lesson." *claws pop out*

Crash- "Eep!"

Aku- "It is too dangerous, Jade. Knowing Cortex is one thing, but knowing 'what he will do' is a completely different story. I sense that he is working with an unfamiliar ally this time, an ally who is an expert at making traps..."

Then, Crash slowly starts to remember how he ended up hanging upside down earlier. He also remembers who did it to him & then imitates their appearance. He shows that it's a female figure with pulled back hair & a mole on her face.

Jade- "Eugh! Whoever it was that trapped you does NOT have a good taste in hair-dos."

Aku- "Wait, I have seen this person somewhere. She had a Power Crystal with her at one point. Maybe she was giving it to Dr. Cortex for the scheme."

Just then, the blue sky turns into a smoky, brownish-tan & all of the birds fall to the ground.

Aku- "Oh-no, Cortex's plan may have already commenced! We must get home now, Crash. Jade, get somewhere safe, please!"

Jade- "Hey, I told you I was coming with you guys, I want to know what the fuzz is going on here."

Aku finds that there's no time to argue, so he lets Jade come to their house.

Aku- "*sigh*, fine. You can come to our house, but only to find out what is going on and THEN, you must go home." *rushes off*

Jade starts to feel depressed.

Jade- "But, I don't have a home."

The Tigress said so to herself in a low voice, she's sad for one second, but when Crash comes to her, her smile comes back.

Jade- "C'mon, hero. Adventure awaits..." *runs off*

She then runs off like a bullet from a gun. Crash stops following for a minute and looks up at the sky. He then cracks his knuckles and looks at the audience, letting them know...

...THAT IT'S TIME TO SAVE THE WORLD ONCE AGAIN!

(end of chapter 1)


	2. TreeHouse Meeting

1

Crash Bandicoot: N. Dustrialized- Chapter 2

by ~mcp100

-Chapter 2: Tree-house Meeting-

Outside Crash's house, which is supported by a big tree, the other Bandicoots, Coco & Crunch, are working on a machine. While they're at it, a senior chimp neighbor by the name of Mr. Nonanas is constantly bugging them about the situation that is occurring on Wumpa Island.

-Mr. Nonanas: "Can't you work any faster? All this smoky sky nonsense is blocking mah programs!"

-Coco: "Mr. Nonanas, we're working as fast as we can. We need to connect the wires to the reaction amplifier so that the generator can apply the power to-"

He impatiently interrupts her.

-Mr. Nonanas: "Eeeh, I don't want to hear any of yer 'fancy-smancy' genius talk! I want to see my stories, them housewives are finding out about the-"

Then, Coco snaps.

-Coco: "SIR! WE ARE TRYING OUR HARDEST TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT'LL STOP ALL OF THIS! WE CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR POINTLESS SOAP OPERAS! I mean, there are new episodes every single day, so it's not like they're ever going to show repeats anytime soon! SO STOP WHINING & LET US WORK IN PEACE, PLEASE!"

Crunch drops the pieces to the machine to calm Coco down. Mr. Nonanas on the other hand, temporarily loses his hearing.

-Crunch: "Whoa, sis, gotta calm down n' focus, i'll handle dis. Yo, uh, Mr. Nonanas, how 'bout we-"

-Mr. Nonanas: "WHAT? WHATCHA SAY? THESE THINGS ARE ON MUTE!"

Both Bandicoots face-palm themselves, even the narrator .

-Mr. Nonanas: "I'ma goin' to mah bathrum ta fix em. Aaaaan' stay outta my house!*mumbles to himself* lousy marsupials.

He goes back to his house.

-Coco: "Phew, glad that's over! Hey, hand me those pieces, we should almost be done."

Just then, Crash, Aku, & Jade appear.

- Aku: "Coco, is the machine almost ready?"

-Coco: "Just about, judging from the land data on my laptop, the mysterious smoke is reaching from here, to all the other islands, including a local city. I'm also picking up six Power Crystals on the map."

-Crash: "Ooooo!"

Crash then suddenly fantasizes about going on a date with a Crystal. It has been a LOOOONG while since he collected those. He then cuddles the Crystal in his dream, but the others just see him cuddling himself.O_. Jade then asks...

-Jade: "Uhh, sorry to interrupt you? I just want to know what a 'Power Crystal' is.

Coco answers her question, but then raises her eyebrow, not knowing the Tigress.

-Coco: "They're floating diamonds filled with powerful sources of energy, giving power to any being who comes in contact with it. Aaand not to be rude, but, who are you exactly?"

-Aku: "This is Jade, she's the one who found Crash in the Mojo Temple earlier."

Crunch & Coco are both shocked.

-Coco: "So, wait. YOU found my brother? In the Mojo Temple? All by yourself? With no help or gadgets at all?"

-Jade: "Yup, yup, yup, & yup!"

-Aku: "And now, she wishes to join us on our possible new mission."

-Coco: "What? No way, it's too dangerous!

-Jade: "Dangerous? Uhh, does saving your brother in a forbidden temple all by myself with no help at all ring a bell?"

-Crash: "*imitates cat*MEOW!"

-Crunch: "Dang! She did all dat? Man, I don' know 'boutchu, but you should at least give her a chance. Anybody who could do dat could stop an evil plan easily!"

-Coco: "Okay, but acrobatics & tricks won't be enough for fighting evil, 'Jade'. You have to plan everything out, & know how to get out of any situation."

-Jade: "Uhh, I have instincts, 'Coco'. Know that word? Then nuff said."

An argument starts from everybody, but then, a blimp arrives over the island. It has a screen on the side of it showing an incoming transmission.

-Cortex: "Greetings fellow citizens of where you stand. If you are gazing upon the sky wondering why is 'different', it means that something big is happening! I took the liberty of coming up with an idea to help the poor, to employ the unemployed."

The group then look at each other surprised.

-Coco: "Did I just hear Cortex say the words "help" & "the" & "poor" together?"

-Crunch: "What's he really up to?"

Crash frowns to himself, thinking about what Cortex really meant.

-Cortex: "As you see, today's society is suffering from countless job losses, & I say, "no more"! Ladies & gentlemen, I proudly present to you, "N. DUSTRIES"!"

-The whole gang: "N. DUSTRIES?"

-Coco: "Once again, that name sucks!"

-Cortex: "Now, you can work any job of your choosing! Our "" will be here soon to take you all by storm!"

He gets interrupted & pushed out of the way, by a certain furry, hulking beast.

-Tiny: "Oo, oo, Tiny want to say something! Lemme talk to audience!"

-Cortex: "*pissed*Not now, Tiny, go back to your corner until I say you can come out."

-Tiny: "But, but-"

-Cortex: "NOW!"

-Tiny: *saddened* "Awwww, okay."

-Cortex: "Errm, where was I? Ah, yes, oh wait, that's all for now, for more information, log onto .com. That's all for now, tootles!"*Transmission ends*

-Coco: "Hmmm, N. Dustries, doesn't sound promising, we should probably investigate one of Cortex's minions, maybe they can tell us what's really going on."

-Aku: "We will go to N. Gin, he is Cortex's right-hand man, & usually the first one Cortex tells his schemes to. Crash, we are going back to N. Sanity Island to pay our 'home-thief' a visit."

Crash smiles with thumbs up.

-Jade: "N. Sanity Island? I've heard of that place, I so want to go to the beach there!"

-Aku: "Uhh, nice try, but you are still staying here."

-Jade: "But-"

-Aku: "C'mon, Crash!"

Crash & Aku Aku both teleport out of there, leaving Jade to a depressed mood.

-Jade: "*sigh*"

Coco comes to comfort her.

-Coco: "Hey, don't worry, Jade. They just wanted you to be safe, that's all. Hey, you wanna check out the awesome machine we're working on?"

-Jade: "*sigh*, be there in a minute."

Coco then walks back, & Mr. Nonanas was waiting for her, oh-no...

While the old chimp nags the Bandicoots more, Jade sees a mysterious delivery boat with crates. The boat has a N on it, so no doubt that it is property of Cortex. She then sees that it's going towards N. Sanity Island, & it gives her an idea...

(END OF CHAPTER 2)


	3. Grand Opening

Chapter 3: Grand-Opening

Meanwhile, in some unfamiliar secret lair, Dr. Cortex & his cronies are preparing to fully commence the latest scheme.

-Cortex: "I believe that it's now time to 'open for business', N. Trap!"

-N. Trap: "Yes, it is how you say 'time to get this party started'!"

The new female scientist said so in her Russian accent, standing in her serious, still-like position with her sure interest in evil just like Cortex.

-Cortex: "Yes, Indeed. You know, it's not often that we see 'female' scientists nowadays, it's just that, well, ummm, I think-"

Then, N. Trap got offended; Cortex's words about women made her feel insulted.

-N. Trap: "You think what? Go on, 'man'! You think that just because I'm a woman that means that I don't have the same qualifications as you? Ugh, you men, always acting like you're superior to us women, with your ridiculous machinery & synthetic 'smooth-talk'. HA! Maybe it's time I show you what I am perhaps capable of, hmm?"

All of the men, Tiny, Cortex, & even Uka Uka felt embarrassed, Nina on the other 'bionic' hand, was giggling.

-Cortex: "Uhh, okay? Wait, what do you do again?"

-N. Trap: "Aww, for the love of,*face palm*, I make traps, dummy, that is why it is N. Trap is it not?"

-Nina: "Really, that's all you do is make traps? LAME!"

-Uka: "Cortex, push the button now! Waste no more time!"

Cortex walks over to the activation button, when suddenly a cage comes down on him & traps him.

-Cortex: "Ow that really hurt! What is this?"

N. Trap says to Nina...

-N. Trap:"Is my job lame now, little girlie?"

-Nina:"Wow, I like this lady!"

-N. Trap:"I will activate button, puppet-mask!"

She walks over to the big, red-button; Uka Uka is confused about what N. Trap just called him.

-Uka:"Uhh, excuse me, PUPPET-MASK?"

-N. Trap: "Why, yes. You are a puppet-mask, no? Although I don't see anybody holding you with the strings & whatnot."

-Uka:"I am a Witch-Doctor mask, meaning that I possess magical powers for evil!"

-N. Trap:"Magic, you say, how's about a demonstration of a so-called, 'magic-trick'?"

Now everybody laughs.

-Uka:"Errm, no time! Wow, I'm sensing some déjà vu. AHEM, the button?

N. Trap pushes it.

-Cortex:"YES! It's finally coming together, now every citizen of any island or city will be forced to work under our scheme, & now that our new & improved Lab-Assistants are fully functional, we can send them out & make sure no one does anything else but work! Oh, & uhh, N. Trap's traps are also everywhere &, you know, they'll trap Crash & all that stuff."

N. Trap rolls her eyes.

-Tiny: "Hey, what about Tiny? Tiny want to do something bad, too!"

-Uka:"You, Tiny, will go to N. Sanity Island to stop Crash & my goody-two shoes brother from going any further!"

-Tiny: "YEEAAAAHHH! GRRRRRR, TINY GET PAYBACK FOR YEARS OF GETTING BEAT BY PUNY BANDICOOT!"

-Nina:"Ewww, Tiny also get breath-mint!"

Crash & Aku Aku arrive on N. Sanity Island, their old home.

-Aku: "We are here, Crash. A lot of memories are sure to fill our hearts, well; I mean your heart & my spirits. But now, we must focus on confronting N. Gin, his Weapons Factory is located not too far from here, we'll go through the jungle & creeks to get there."

The two walk off, but then, a rumble on the ground occurs. An earthquake? No. The rise of the N. Dustries? Yes.

-Aku:"OH-NO! "

-Crash: "WHOA!"

-Aku: "So THESE are Cortex's 'N. Dustries', they are all over the place! I do not think he is trying to help the poor, I think that he is hurting the poor!"

Just then, an army of Lab-Assistants appear & surround Crash & Aku Aku.

-Lab-Assistant: "TARGET CITED. TARGET MUST BE NEUTRALIZED. TARGET IS THREAT TO MASTER'S PLANS. TARGET MUST NOT ESCAPE. TARGET MUST..."

-Other Lab-Assistant: "OKAY, WE GET IT, MARK. AND SERIOUSLY, DON'T SAY TARGET SO MUCH!"

-Lab-Assistant: "SORRY, BOB."

The robotic minions get closer & closer.

-Aku: "CRASH! Grab me to attack!"

He grabs Aku, & then performs his trademark spin-attack, fighting off the robots. After that, Crash jumps into the air & speeds back down, slamming the sandy ground with Aku Aku. A radius force knocks away & destroys the Lab-Assistants. There's relief for one second, but then, out of nowhere, more of them come down & piles onto the two heroes. Two robotic minions grab Crash & Aku for one minion to create an electrified-energy ball.

-Crash: "Dah! Grrr, ungh!"

-All Lab-Assistants: "NO ESCAPE, YOU ARE SURROUNDED. PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED."

At that moment, Crash thought he was about to become a Bandicoot-buffet, but out of nowhere, a person takes out the attacking robot.

*SLASH*

The Lab Assistant's decapitated arms fall to the ground short-circuiting. Crash & Aku are surprised at who the person is.

-Aku: "JADE? How did you get here?"

-Jade: "Oh, I just climbed aboard the S.S. Delivery. They had some good food on there.*wipes mouth of some sauce*Mmmm, meat is good!"

She elbows a robot in the face, crushing it instantly. Crash & Aku Aku then both get shocked, assuming the negative considering that Tigers are carnivores.

-Aku: "Oh my, please don't tell me you mean-"

-Jade: "What? They had Barbeque Ribs!"

She then slices off another robot's head, talking to the two while fighting the rest of them off.

-Jade: "Dude, you seriously think that I would do that to people? GROSS! I'm more of a beverage person, anyway."

Aku makes the robots holding Crash malfunction & free him, who jumps onto one of them & kick-flips it in the chin, landing on the other one's head with a kick also. After that, a trio of Lab-Assistants runs up to Crash & Jade. Crash grabs Jade's hand.

-Jade: "Oooo! What do we have here?"

-Crash: *nods head & grabs her tail*

-Jade: "Whoa, there, what are you..."

-Aku: "An idea! Do it now, guys!"

When the robots get closer, Crash spins around Jade, who slashes all of the robots coming at them. (TwinSanity, much?). After the awesome teamwork is done, the trio sees that all of the robots are defeated & Jade looks at Crash with a growling frown.

-Jade: "I can't believe you grabbed my tail for this! I mean, a cat's tail is off limits for touching, seriously!"

Crash is feeling sorry, but then, Jade smiles at him & says...

-Jade: "But that move you did was off the hook! You get serious props for that!"

Crash smiles.

-Aku: "Jade, I must say, thank you for coming to the rescue. I did not know you were so capable of pulling off such attacks."

-Jade: "Eh, it was nothing."

-Aku: "N. Gin's Factory should be close by; we will head there for answers on how to stop all of this. & Jade?"

Jade looks at Aku Aku eagerly as he says her name.

-Aku: "You should probably stay with us just in case things go wrong, can you keep an eye out for 'traps'?"

She gets excited & happy.

-Jade: "Sure thing, guys!"

Aku: "Okay! Stay close, children."

The trio walks off into N. Sanity Jungle.

(end of chapter 3)


	4. Rock On!

1Chapter 4: Rock on!

Crash, Aku Aku, & Jade walk through the N. Sanity Jungle from the beach. They then spot their old house, still in good shape for all these years, until now...

-Crash: "Ha-ha!" *points to the house*

-Aku: "Why, yes! It is our old house! I cannot believe that it has been in good shape all of these years!"

Just then, a yellow Drill comes from the trees, aiming at the house!*DRRRRUUUUBOOOMM!*

The hose is now reduced to smithereens, making Crash shed a tear. This makes Jade reminisce, because a similar situation happened to her before.

-Jade: "Grrrr, it's happening all over again! He's gonna pay for this..."

Crash looks at Jade concerned about what she meant. The drivers of the Drill come out; they're N. Gins Doom-Monkeys.

-Doom Monkey #1: "Whooo-hooo! What a rush! I'm so glad we finally got rid of this lousy house!"

-Doom Monkey #2: "Yeah, I know! Oo-oo! Now we have more space for more rocket stuff!"

Both Crash & Jade dash towards the monkeys & grab them for questioning.

-Doom Monkey#1: "OH-NO! It's the Bandiwhatchamacallit, & his puppet-mask, &, hellooo kitty!"

Jade growls, then Aku speaks.

-Aku: "You filthy rodents know why we are here, so elaborate! & this is a Witch-Doctor Mask with magical powers by the way!"

-Both Doom Monkeys: "Magical powers?*looks at each other* MAGIC TRICK! MAGIC TRICK! MAGIC TRICK!"

-Jade: "Okay, you want a trick? How about we make you disappear?"

-Aku: "That sounds pleasant!"

Aku Aku generates a cloud of magic around the Doom Monkeys.

-Both Doom Monkeys: "NO MAGIC TRICK! NO MAGIC TRICK! NO MAGIC TRICK!"

-Aku: "Then tell us what is happening, now!"

-Doom Monkey#2: "Okay, okay! You know about the whole N. Dustries propaganda right? Well, our boss, N. Gin's gonna launch rockets & missiles into all of the residences of the islands & cities unless the civilians clear out immediately!"

The trio gets shocked.

-Aku: "Oh my, we have got to stop him before it is too late!"

-Mysterious Voice: "NOT SO FAST!"

Suddenly, a mysterious voice comes from a nearby cliff. Crash & Aku gets shocked at who it is.

-Koala Kong: "You weaklings aren't going anywhere! Why don't you stay for a little 'Rock-&-Roll'?"

Their long-time no-see foe returns! This time, he's stopping the crew by pushing rocks & boulders down the cliff to block their path.

-Koala Kong: "Hope you mates like 'Rolling Stones', hahahaha!"*walks off laughing*

Crash face palms himself, hearing two bad rock puns in a row. He then walks away.

-Jade: "When I get my hands on that jerk, I'm gonna rock his..."

-Crash: *whistles for attention*

Jade & Aku spot Crash near the Drill. They rush over to him as he had a bright idea.

-Aku: "Good thinking, Crash! We will use this to get past the rocks & boulders, but when I look at it, the design is pretty unusual. Why would there be an extra part on the side of the vehicle?"

-Jade: "Maybe it powers it."

Crash took a closer look at the side part. He then gets the design of it & jumps inside. Jade & Aku are confused at what he's doing. He then spins around inside, & the Drill's engine starts!

-Jade:

-Aku:

-Jade: "Ooo, free driver's seat! I call it!"

-Aku: "Wait, you can drive, Jade?"

Jade then freezes when Aku asks. She looks at him with an unsure face.

-Jade: "Uhhh, yeah, I can drive. I can drive real good. Yep! No problemo, no problem at all!"

-Aku: *raises eyebrow*

Jade hops into the driver's seat. She see that there are many buttons, & she's unsure which one to press.

-Jade: "Okay, ummm. Maybe this big & obvious red button'll make it go.

When she pushes the button, it makes Crash stop spinning in the power part of the Drill. He gets out & vomits.

-Jade: "Oops, sorry! I'm gonna try again."

She then pulls a lever, making Crash eject into the air & hit his head on a tree branch. He falls back into the part.

-Crash: "Uhhhhhhhng..."

-Jade: "D'oh! Sorry, again! Alright, time to get serious. Hmmm, this small green button should definitely be the one."

Now, she presses it, turning on loud music.( Rick Astley XD )

-Aku: "OH MY WORD! JADE, ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING?"

-Jade: "YES! I WAS JUST WARMING UP IS ALL! NOW LETS GET SERIOUS, YEAH!*sings* NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA-"

-Crash: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Jade finally finds the right button & pulls forward with the vehicle. Crash's spinning power makes the Drill spin around faster, & as it hits the rocks, the Drill instantly goes through! Crash & Jade exit out the vehicle.

-Jade: "Whooooo! You guys know the drill!"

-Crash: *frowns*

-Aku: "We made it through! Now to find N. Gin, but first..."

-Jade: "A certain 'rock-head' has to be dealt with first."

-Koala Kong: "ROCK-HEAD, EHH?"

The trio looks ahead & sees Kong with a huge boulder.

-Koala Kong: "I see you're one of the rude types, Feline! Why don't I FLATTER you with my charms!"

He pushes the big rock towards them. They run for the other direction, but can't go through because the Drill is blocking the way. Crash trips & falls onto the ground & the boulder gets closer.

-Crash: "Eep!"

Jade whips out her long tail around Crash to get him out of the way & into the bushes. The boulder is dodged & it destroys the Drill. Koala Kong runs off into the jungle.

-Crash: "Phew!"*smiles at Jade with thumbs up*

-Jade: "Hey, even the hero needs saving sometimes."

-Aku: "Jade, that was truly a heroic deed you have just committed. It seems as more we progress, the more we earn your trust. Thank you for saving Crash."

-Jade: "It's no prob. Oh crap, He's getting away again! Grrrrr!"

Aku: "Let us go after him!"

Kong continues to run, he gets out a device from his pocket with someone speaking to him.

-N. Gin: "Did you vanquish those pesky characters yet?"

-Koala Kong: "Uhh, not yet. But, I will, I just..."

-N. Gin: "Dah! You just nothing, that's what you are! I knew Cortex & I shouldn't have re-hired you for this purpose, you are nothing but lazy & that's all you'll ever be!"

Kong then gets mad.

-N .Gin: "I give you one simple objective & you go & do the same thing you did 16 years ago, BE LAZY! Now get your Eucalyptus eating behind back there & kill those..*CRACK/ZZZZZT*"

He breaks the small communicator into little pieces out of anger. He then looks back, then shakes his head & runs off. Why did he do that?Hmmm...

(END OF CHAPTER 4)


	5. The Warning Shots

Chapter 5: The Warning-Shots

The trio continues to chase after Koala Kong, who disappears into the bushes & trees. Jade sniffs him out & finds him behind a totem pole.

-Jade: "Hey! What's the big idea pulling off those stupid stunts back there? What's your problem?"

Crash grinds his teeth & cracks his knuckles.

-Koala Kong: "I'm just following orders, mate. They said if I refuse or fail, they would take everything away from me.

-Aku: "So that is why you are doing this, just to follow orders from someone who cannot even succeed at taking over the world?"

-Koala Kong: "But, my home, my food, &… dah! Why do you even care anyway?"

-Aku: "Because it seems that you do not want to do this. You stopped doing evil deeds a decade ago; can you not see that they do not even care about you or everybody else? They just want to use you until they make you a victim & do not need you anymore."

Kong thinks to himself for a second, it's all clear to him now.

Koala Kong: "You know, maybe you're-WAIT A MINUTE! How do know all of this is true?

Aku: "I know everything, my friend. I am a magical mask of wisdom."

Crash nods his head in agreement.

Koala Kong: "OH, MAN! I should've known from the start! *sigh*, but what am I going to do now?"

Jade: "Do you have a home?"

Koala Kong: "Just off the east west jungle, got it after I got enough money from making my famous 'eucalyptus sandwiches'."

Jade: "You sold leaf-food?"

Crash's stomach growls, he's now hungry.

Koala Kong: "Yeah, I can't eat all these leaves by myself! I figured that if I start a business, I could save up to buy a home & have some of my own food."

Jade: "Wow, man. That's really, un-evil!"

Kong smiles showing the gang a changed Koala. Then, a loud explosion comes from nearby.

*BLOOOOOOOM!*

Crash: "WHOA!"

Jade: "Oh God, please don't tell me that was a rocket crashing down into a home!"

Just then, Farmer Ernest yells from his home, it has been hit! His crops have been burned, even the chickens & pigs, which are turned into food if you know what I mean!

Farmer Ernest: "NOOOOOO! My crops, they're damaged! What am I going to eat now? *looks at chickens*, Hmmmmm. Mmmmm! Chicken dinner, never mind!"

As soon as Ernest got done talking, another rocket dives in & burns all of the 'cooked chicken'.

*BLOOOOOOOOM!*

He gets even more upset, but then he looks at the 'cooked pigs'.

Farmer Ernest: "Mmmmm! Never mind, I got BACON!"

*BLOOOOOOOOM!*

Farmer Ernest: "Aw, COME ON!"

Aku: "*gasp*I cannot believe it, N. Gin has crossed the line! We must make sure the civilian is okay."

Koala Kong: "Wait, what about me? What am I going to do, I don't wanna be blown up, I've changed for Pete's sake!"

Aku: "Do not worry, Kong. We are going to stop this before it even begins!"

Crash, Jade, & Aku rush off & leave K. Kong. They run through the stream & rivers & reach Farmer Ernest's now destroyed barn.

Aku: "Mr. Ernest, are you all right?"

Farmer Ernest: "Well, let me see…NO! My whole barn is ruined, you lousy puppet-mask! All of my crops & cooked food have been hit with rockets & missiles! Why is this happening to me, WHY?"

Aku: "N. Gin is why. He plans on launching rocket-bombs into all of the residences of the islands unless the innocents clear out immediately. I sense that this was a ruthless 'warning-shot'."

Jade: "Warning shot? Like a warning shot as in trying to kill an innocent person with a launched missile WITHOUT warning, THAT WARNING SHOT?"

Crash eats the chicken & bacon, he then looks up at the opening in the trees & spots another blimp with an incoming transmission on a big-screen.

N. Gin: "Ahem*cough & clears throat*AHEM!MMM! *loud cough*Ahem! Greetings, all of you filthy varmints. As you can see, I am not in a really good mood, because a certain someone thinks that it's OKAY TO BETRAY THEIR LEADER!"

Koala Kong whistles while eating eucalyptus leaves. He knows who N. Gin is talking about, but he doesn't care.

N. Gin: "So now, I'm taking my anger out on other people as usual, so don't be surprised when a rocket-missile comes crashing down into your homes. That is all!"*transmission ends*

Crash: "*gulps*"

Meanwhile, back on Wumpa Island, Coco has just finished building her latest machine, & Mr. Nonanas is tied to a tree with duck-tape over his mouth. ^ ^

Coco: "Phew, we're finally finished putting this thing together. Now all we have to do is wait for Crash to hopefully bring the six Power Crystals back to stop all of this."

Mr. Nonanas: "Mmph! MMPH!"

Crunch: "Uhh, hey, yo laptop got some kinda message 'ere!"

Coco rushes over to her laptop & sees that the message is from Aku Aku.

Aku: "Coco! We need your help! N. Gin is going to launch his army of missiles soon; we need something to stop them! Please tell me you have something useful!"

Coco: "WHAT? Okay, umm. Crunch! Get the teleporter ready, I'll be right back!"

Coco rushes off to her pink house; she activates security & runs to her basement. It's filled with gadgets & vehicles that Crash has used over the years. She spots an old _launcher_ covered in dust & cobwebs, which gives her an idea…

Coco: "Wow, can't even remember the last time he used _this_ bad boy! This will be perfect, though we need to gather up some Wumpas, I mean, _ammo_!"

(END OF CHAPTER 5)


	6. Fruits & Missiles & Traps, Oh My!

Chapter 6: Fruits, Missiles, & Traps, Oh My!

When Coco finds an old weapon of Crash's in the basement of her house, she then puts it in the teleporter to Crash. The rockets from N. Gin's Weapons Factory are going to launch soon & the gang must stop them before they strike the homes of the islands & cities.

Coco: "Hey Crash! Remember this baby? Here, catch!*throws into teleporter portal* Good luck, big bro, & find as much Wumpa as possible, they'll be valuable ammo!" *portal closes*

Crash receives "The Fruit-Bazooka", awing in nostalgia.

Crash: "WA-HOOO!"

Aku: "The Bazooka, brilliance! Okay, Hop onto me Crash, I'll get you up into the air & you will be able to shoot at the missiles."

Aku Aku transforms into a hover-board, & before Crash could get on, he goes to a nearby Wumpa tree & kicks it & makes it drop Wumpa Fruit. He then fills the Bazooka with them.

Farmer Ernest: "Whoa there! Those fruits are about 3.00 each! Cough it up, Crash!"

Jade: "Oh, come on! Jungle & Island at stake here, ya know! Can't you just tip us or something?"

Farmer Ernest: "I need the money, now! In case you guys didn't know, my barn/home just got blown to bits, THREE TIMES! So pay up, or no fruit for you!"

*ZAP*

Aku Aku zaps Ernest, putting him in a statue-like, paralyzed state (déjà vu, much?).

Farmer Ernest: "D'oh, not again!"*falls down*

Crash: "*snickers*"

Aku: "Sorry, Mr. Ernest, but this is for a very important cause. Let us hurry, Crash!"

Crash hops onto Aku & they both rise up into the air.

Jade: "Hey wait, what about me?"

Aku: "You, Jade, must evacuate Mr. Ernest to a safe spot immediately, I will do my best to warn the locals to do the same, things may get messy."

Jade: "Awww, I wanted to fly!"

Crash: "Ha-ha!*blows raspberries*"

Jade growls as Crash teased her; both Crash & Aku fly off. Aku's power warns everybody on N. Sanity Island to evacuate their houses & find shelter from the incoming attacks.

Jade: "Oh! Alright, go do the more awesome job, then. Okay, long-neck, let's get outta here so we won't be missile-targets."

Farmer Ernest: "Uhhhhnng."

Jade lifts the paralyzed Ostrich farmer & pulls him off, struggling because of his weight. She then hears a rumbling in the bushes & crawls over to see who is there.

Jade: "Is anybody there? This better not be one of those "Punk'd" episodes, I don't do well with cameras!"

Jade takes another step, leading her into a trap that captures her into a net! The person behind the bushes is revealed to be N. Trap!

N. Trap: "Ha! It looks like I caught me a big one, yes?"

Jade: "Grrrr! What is this, & who are…wait a sec! You're that bad hair-do lady Crash was talking about earlier! Lemme go, ugh!"

N. Trap: "Afraid I cannot do that, kitty girl. You are part of threat to our scheme along with that orange Bandicoot & puppet-mask!"

Jade: "Fine! Then I'll just slash my way out."

Jade does so with her claws, but N. Trap activates a sleeping gas in the net that knocks her out. N. Trap then grabs her & walks off.

N. Trap: "One down, now to find the other two…"

Meanwhile, in the sky, the missiles are exploding, courtesy of Crash's Bazooka!

*BOOOOM*, *BLAM*, *BOOOOM*!

Crash: "Ya-hooo!"

Aku: "Ugh, my back hurts! Try not to move your feet around so much, Crash! OH MY, INCOMING!"

An incoming missile is in front of Crash yards away, he fires his Bazooka & the fruit is blazing fast into the missile. The Wumpa explodes, destroying the missile on impact.

Aku: "Another one, behind us!"

Crash starts to be a show-off, & fires his Bazooka backwards while facing forward smirking. There are many missiles aiming towards the homes, they may not be able to stop them all!

Aku: "There is too many of them! They are going to, NOOOOO!"

One missile strikes Crash & Aku, but the explosion is not real, it's holographic.

Aku: "Wait a minute! That missile was synthetic! In fact, I am sensing that all of them are fakes! Now why would N. Gin want to launch fake missiles everywhere?"

N. Gin: "So that you losers would get caught up in my brilliant set-up! Ooo, I am so smart!"

That conniving N. Gin said so from a transmission on another blimp. Well, at least the innocents are safe. But why would N. Gin trick them like that?

N. Gin: "Uhh, I just said so that I could set them up! LISTEN!"

Ok, sorry, geez! Just trying to add some suspense! Ahem, anyway, what will N. Gin do now?

N. Gin: "Well, let me show you, peasant narrator! *snaps finger*

High above Crash & Aku Aku comes down a huge cage, entrapping them both in! You already know who's courtesy of this is.

Crash: "Whoa, *pulls on cage bars* UNGH!"

N. Trap, who released the cage from her blimp, stands on top of the cage & rejoices to her capture of our hero.

N. Trap: "Well, hello there, Crash! Remember me?"

Aku: "YOU! You really are behind all of this, too! I should have known, why are you doing this anyway?"

N. Trap: "Because these N. Dustries will allow me to use my trapping-skills to study the most unusual of mutant animals like Crash & make them do evil's bidding!"

Aku: "Just like Cortex?"

N. Trap: "Yes, but even more successful! Now that every location on this part of the map is enslaved, the WHOLE WORLD shall follow suit! & everybody knows that there shall be no meddling without the hero."

N. Gin walks out onto a mini-bridge from his top base, yelling...

N. Gin: "Bring them to my base, N. Trap!"

N. Trap: "With pleasure!"

N. Trap's blimp pulls in Crash & Aku. The blimp sets off & drops the cage into N. Gin's lab. The trio is then imprisoned in spherical holders, Jade wakes up confused from the sleeping gas.

Jade: "Ohh, where are we? *sees N. Gin* Uhh, dude, you have a rocket on your head! Oh my god that looks painful! Need me to call EMS?"

N. Gin turns around to observe the talkative Tigress while the rocket in his head ignites with fire. Crash laughs.

N. Gin: "Yeah, hahaha, NOT FUNNY! Ahem, anyways, now that I have you pesky rodents here, instead of saving the world, you'll now be forced to compete for your lives against a surprise opponent in the Native Village!"

Aku: "A battle in Papu Papu's home? Where did you come up with this idea?"

N. Gin: "I just keep watching those Greek mythology movies where they batttle in a Coliseum, but, you know, except that this battle is, well, not in a Coliseum, it is in a Village of Tribesmen. It's the only entertainment they can afford other than watching others get chased by wild boars."

Jade: "Are you sure you don't need a doctor or somebody to look at that rocket on your head?"

N. Gin's rocket fires up again as he's angry. His half-normal, half-cyborg voice roared...

N. Gin: "ARRRGH! NO, OKAY! THIS IS JUST A FREAK ACCIDENT THAT HAPPENED & NOW I'M STILL BARELY ALIVE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Jade: "Okay, your headache!"

N. Gin then walks over to pull a lever, the door opens showing a crowd of Tribesmen cheering as the challengers, Crash, Jade, & Aku appear in the middle of the gated arena, where a surprise challenger awaits them...

Tiny: "GRRRRR, Tiny smash Crash & friends! *pounds fist*"

(END OF CHAPTER 6)


	7. A Tiny Problem

1Chapter 7: A Tiny Problem

Tiny: "ARRRGH! TAKE THIS, PUNY CRASH!"

A furious Tiny Tiger speeds off at Crash then slams his hairy, beefy fist into the grassy ground. Seeing the hero's demise is the only thing that kept Papu Papu & his tribesmen happy during this time of being affected by Cortex's N. Dustries. They cheered Tiny on, but Jade watched in horror, worrying about Crash. Aku Aku on the other hand, had a smile, knowing that Crash will come out on top.

Jade: "Oh, man! That muscly-dude is throwing him around like a rag-doll! We gotta get out there & help him!"

Aku: "Help we cannot, for Crash has faced this hulking-beast many times in the past. So there is no doubt that he cannot defeat him this time."

Aku holds a Foam Finger cheering on Crash with a big smile, while Jade still watches Crash & Tiny square off against each other frightened, biting on her claws.

Jade: "Ohhh, I hope you're right."

Papu Papu watches from his throne, letting out a deep-voiced laugh as he feasts on boar meat.

Papu: "Ooo, yes. When big tiger man kills Bandicoot man, my village will rejoice, & we shall capture the tiger girl & make her suffer, too!"

Crash takes a breather from being chased by Tiny, who walks up to him snarling.

Tiny: "Why you run from Tiny, Crash? Afraid to take beating like a MAN?"

Crash rolls his eyes, letting Tiny know that he doesn't care & that he should get it by now.

Tiny: "RRRRRR, Tiny no like face you made! Tiny fix Crash's face!"

Crash then shakes his head snickering; Tiny doesn't know what he's in for. Crash gives him the "bring-it" hand signal & Tiny dashes towards him with all his might. Crash jumps onto his muzzle, dodging Tiny's ground-punch. Tiny tries to get him off, but Crash jumps off as he idiotically hits himself in the face.

Tribesmen: "Oooooooooooo!"

An incoming totem pole then flies towards the Native crowd.

Tribesmen: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All of them dash out of the stands as the pole strikes down. Back in the showdown, Tiny gets exhausted & sees that Crash is still smiling. Jade gets angry from all of what happened & decides that she wants to get in there & help.

Jade: "That's it; I can't take anymore of this destruction! Crash's gonna get pummeled, we have to do something!"

She runs into the fight, disobeying Aku Aku's orders.

Aku: "JADE WAIT! HE HAS IT IN THE BAG!"

Jade leaps into the fight & jumps on Tiny's back, grabbing him by his hands as he tries to get her off. She bites her sharp teeth into his hands, making Tiny let out a roar, or rather a kitten's meow in this case.

Tiny: "*meow*, err, I mean, YEOW! Little kitty girl bit Tiny's baby! Aww, you okay, rightie? Don't you worry, you'll be okay.*kisses hand*"

Jade: "Did he seriously just call his right hand "rightie"?"

While Tiny tried to get Jade off of him, he jumps around, flapping his arms around. Crash face-palms himself. Tiny runs around panicking, in the process he knocks & tears down trees, totem-poles, huts, & hut-towers. One hut-tower tumbles, falling towards Crash.

Crash: "WHOA!"

He jumps out of the way as it crashes to the ground (pun intended).

Aku: "No, this has gotten out of control; he is really going on a rampage now! Crash, we must protect Jade!"

Crash nods his head in agreement, & then spots Tiny throwing Jade over the ledge above the river. Since Tigers can't swim, she's in trouble... As Crash rushes over to rescue her, Tiny jumps into his way & grabs him with both hands.

Aku: "JADE, hang on!"

Jade: "Kinda already had that figured out."

Tiny: "Tiny heard that Crash no like water, well Tiny give free swimming lessons just like for Jane!"

Jade: "The name's JADE, strong but stupid!"

& just when Tiny prepares to throw Crash into the river, Crash 'lets one rip'.*POOOOOOP*, that chicken & bacon from earlier really set it off! XD The stank causes Tiny to lose focus & green-lights an opportunity for Crash to break free of his grasp & take action. He flip-kicks Tiny in the face, pushing him back over the river ledge in pain. He takes another step back, & ends off falling into the water. The huge Tiger flows off to the water-fall & falls in. Crash cheers while the Tribesmen boo him.

Tiny: "ARRRGH! Tiny get you! Tinyyyyyyahhhhhhhh!*SPLASH*

Crash: "WHOO-OOO!"

Tribesmen: "BOO-HOO!"

Papu Papu gets devastated, too, & all of the Tribesmen get ready to attack Crash & his crew.

Papu: "A mighty outrage! I paid 20 Boar teeth for this? I go back to misery sleep. Meh, everyone get him.*yawn*"

Jade: "Uh, hello! THIS Tiger still needs saving!"

Jade now hangs by one arm on the ledge. She then loses her grasp & falls.

Jade: "OH NO! Nonononono…"

Just as she was a few inches away from the water, Crash swoops in on Aku Aku to grab her by her tail.

Jade: "Hey! I thought I said no touchie on the-"

Crash: ):(

Jade: "I mean, thee Crash Bandicoot saved my life, you have no idea how grateful I am!"

Crash: ):(

Jade: "What, I said I was grateful, what's up?"

As the trio gets back on land, the whole Native Village surrounds them with their spears & shields. They're not too happy about the way things turned out here. Crash desperately seeks a way to get out of the area quick. He then spots two wild boars nearby,then he & Jade jump on the Natives' heads to get to them. Crash looks to the audience & does the classic raising of the eyebrows & he & Jade jump onto the boars.

Jade: "Okay, GIDDYUP!*kicks boar*

Boar: "*wails*"

They finally ride off into the jungle as the angry mob chases them. As they reach the jungly path, they hop over logs, blockades, & pits, losing the Tribesmen.

Crash: "Whoa! Whooooo!"

As they continue riding, they reach N. Gin's Weapons Factory. From there, Aku carries them straight to N. Gin's top base.

Aku: "Alright, children. Now is our chance to finally confront N. Gin. The first Power Crystal must also be acquired in order to proceed. Let us go at once."

Crash & Jade get on Aku Aku & they all hover up to N. Gin's lair. Jade looks at Crash confused at why he's still mad at her.

Jade: "Uhh, hey, is everything okay? Was it something I did?"

Aku: "It is in fact something you did, Jade. You were told not to interfere with Crash's fight with Tiny; he had the whole situation under control. You put him in danger & even worse, yourself in danger. You have a lot to learn about these kinds of things."

Jade: "I, I was just trying to help."

Aku: "*sigh*, there lies the problem, there are certain things that you just cannot assist on, Jade. We will finish this later; right now we are going to get N. Gin & question him about these N. Dustries."

Jade: "Oo, can I- I mean, you guys take care of this one."

Jade stands by as Crash & Aku goes to confront N. Gin, who sees them from his window with his rocket on fire.

N. Gin: "Oh my, they're coming for the precious Crystal! No, I will not let anyone so much as touch this thing, NOTHING SHALL GET PASS ME AS LONG AS I AM STANDING!"

Crash kicks down the door & rushes towards him.

N. Gin: "EEEEEEK!"*runs away from crystal*

Aku Aku grabs N. Gin with his magical force & hangs him upside down by the leg.

Aku: "You knew this would be the outcome, N. Gin. Now, spill it!"

Crash grabs the Power Crystal with a huge smile, & then he pretends that he's playing the guitar with it.

N. Gin: "All I can tell you is that the other key locations of the N. Dustries are Wumpa Island, the Bamboo Forests, the Academy of Evil, & a City! But I wouldn't waste my breath, you'll be doomed either way!"

Aku: "Is that so? Crash, the honors?"

N. Gin: "*gulps*

Crash cracks his knuckles & grabs N. Gin, everything blacks out. Minutes later, N. Gin is now found strapped to a rocket, which will launch in seconds. The trio flies away.

N. Gin: "You meddling mammals will regret this!"

Rocket Count-down: "3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF."

N. Gin screams like a girl as the rocket lifts off carrying him. Crash & the gang see him as he goes up into the sky.

Aku: "Okay, everyone, we have the first Crystal, now we must drop it off to Coco on our home island. The Bamboo Forests will be our next destination from there."

N. Trap sees the trio as they fly off, then talks to Cortex on her transmitter.

N. Trap: "The first Power Crystal has been retrieved. They have just left the Weapons Factory."

Cortex: "& you haven't stopped them? What is the meaning of this, N. Trap, honestly, I think I could've handled this!"

Uka Uka: "Oh really? Just like the other times, right?"

N. Trap: "YEAH, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THE DIRTY WORK! OR ARE YOU TOO CHICKEN TO COME OUT OF YOUR SHELL, YES?"

Nina: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNED!"

Nina, Dingodile, & heck, even Uka laughs in the background. This makes Cortex feel embarrassed yet again by a woman.

Cortex: "Hey, come on! Cut it out!"

Everyone continues laughing, Cortex then gets angered.

N. Trap: "Aww, what's the matter, Neo? Not half the "man" you thought you were?*laughs*"

Cortex: "ALRIGHT! You want me to come out of my shell? Fine, Nina, get my Ray-Gun!"

Nina: "Uhh, your like totally not the boss of me, Unc. Get it yourself. *walks off giggling*"

Cortex: *turns to Dingodile*"Umm, Dingodile?"

Dingodile: "Nah, I'm gonna go refill my Flame-Thrower, mate."

Cortex: "*sigh*, fine, I'll get it."

He goes & gets his Ray-Gun, then states...

Cortex: "Get ready for me to spread my wings, Bandicoots! Because this bird is about to soar in search for it's prey! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Uka: "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO WITH N. TRAP ALREADY!"

Cortex: "I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh!"

(end of chapter 7)


	8. Wumpa Fruit Ninja

Chapter 8: Wumpa Fruit Ninja

A news crew with a crowd of people surrounds the Bandicoots' residence on Wumpa Island. Coco is being questioned by Chick & Stew, the guys from 2005's "Crash Tag Team Racing", not the actual thing, so cut out the hungry drooling!

Chick: "Now it has come to our attention that this contraption that you put together should be able to stop all of this that's currently happening, & you're saying that these "Power Crystals" are the source of power?"

Coco: "Certainly. My brother, Crash Bandicoot-"

Suddenly, she gets interrupted by screaming female fans.

Girls: "AAAAAAHH! WE LOVE YOU, CRASH!"

Girl #1: "Oh, he's my hero!"

Girl #2: "I have pictures of him all over my room!"

Girl #3: "I have all his games, even that crappy Mario Party copy!"

Girls: "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

Stew: "That's right, girls! That heroic & iconic Crash Bandicoot is once again on the case, & before you know it, these so-called "N. Dustries" will be no more. So to the peeps that are out there being forced to be put to work won't have to worry because this madness will soon be over!"

Stew also loves Crash Bandicoot; he even has the hat to prove it! He always wears different hats to go with each different situation. From the air, Crash, Jade, & Aku Aku prepare to land on the ground, but that may be difficult due the huge crowd. They're not surprised to see so many people & a news crew at their home.

Jade: "Wow, your fans! Your many fans! Your loud & cheerful fans!"

Crash blushes as the trio reaches the ground, & as they do, everyone rushes up to him going wild, pushing & shoving Jade backwards out of the crowd & onto the ground.

Jade: "Your many RUDE fans!"

Stew: "Oh yeah! EEEEEEEE!"

Pura then comes out the house to see what all the commotion is about. Jade then sees him & is awed by how cute he is.

Jade: "Aww, what a cute little kitty you guys have, what's his name?"

Coco: "Pura, I found him in the past on the Great Wall of China!

Jade: ":O"

While the whole crowd tries to get Crash's attention, someone from the distance tries to get to him, but can't. Aku sees that the person is Yaya Panda (Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 3D & 2), & he rushes to her.

Aku: "Yaya, what brings you here?"

Yaya: "Oh, mystical mask, my home village is under a sinister force, the good people there are being forced into tiring work all around."

Aku: "Yes, it is happening everywhere. We are fully aware & we will stop this once & for all."

Yaya: "There is more danger, Cortex has hired these sword-wielding Komodo Dragons, one is skinny & the other 'let himself go'."

Aku: "The Komodo Brothers! Long time no see of them. What has Cortex hired them for?"

Yaya: "He has hired them to challenge Crash Bandicoot to a sword fight in our local Dojo Palace, & the reward for victory is a 'Power Crystal'."

Aku pauses for a second. See how Crash had never had any experience with swords (except for dodging them), he knows that the Crystal has to be obtained. He asks if Yaya had any experience with swords.

Aku: "Crash has never done anything with a sword before, except perhaps get his pants shredded off by one. Surely you have had experience, Yaya, maybe you can train him!"

Yaya: "That would be most delightful! Not to brag, but I am most dangerous with any sword!"

Aku Aku & Yaya both agree on this plan. Meanwhile, Crash, Coco, & Crunch are being asked more questions from their fans & the news crew.

Chick: "So Crash, how does it feel to be a hero that everyone looks up to?"

Crash smiles, unable to answer because, you know. Then, a small fox child pops out & speaks for him. Crash pats him.

Fox boy: "I know I look up to him! He'll tell you that it's the best thing in the world!"

The rest of the gang smiles. Yaya comes to get Crash for sword training, she grabs his hand.

Yaya: "Crash Bandicoot! You are needed for sword-training, come!"

Crash raises an eyebrow as Coco & Crunch get puzzled by Yaya's presence. Jade on the other hand, is too busy cuddling Pura.

Coco: "Wait a minute? Yaya? What are you doing here?"

Crunch: "Sword-Training?"

Coco: "We're in a middle of an interview, Yaya, why does he-"

Yaya: "No time! We must go now. Crunch, stall everyone for a while."

Crunch: "Uhh, okay? Yo, everybody! You know me, right? Crunch, his big, muscly, handsome step-brother!"

The crowd is silent, they look at him in bemusement while a cricket anthro makes its noise.

Crunch: "C'mon! Crunch Bandicoot, check out this metal arm, it can..."

Old lady: "HEY, that's that multiple element guy who set my island house on fire back in 2001!"

Crunch: "It's not my fault! I WAS BRAINWASHED!

While the crowd boos & throws stuff at Crunch, Yaya pulls out a smoke bomb around her, Crash, & Coco. The crowd of people & the news crew are startled by the disappearance of them. They get discouraged by Crash's disappearance & wonder where he has gone, but where he actually went is to the basement of his house.

Crash: "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Coco: "Yaya! What the fuzz? What's going on here?"

Yaya: "We are all already aware of the trouble that is now taking place, but another danger lurks within my home's Dojo palace! The Komodo Brothers have challenged Crash to a sword-duel for one of the Power Crystals. Therefore, he must be trained to fight with swords."

Coco: "The Komodo Brothers? I thought those two were history! They gotta be stopped, but how are we going to train Crash with swords without something getting shredded on his body, like his pants?"

Yaya: "Leave that to me!"

-

Minutes later, we find our hero with a ninja outfit on, wielding a sword. One of Coco's oddest inventions, the Wumpa launcher, will serve a purpose as Crash will have to slice the Wumpa Fruit with the sword before they hit the ground(sound familiar?).

Yaya: "Okay, Crash, you must not let any of the fruits hit the ground, use the sword to slice them!"

Coco: "Wumpa Launcher activates, NOW!"

3 fruits launch into the air & Crash slices them with ease. Then, a frenzy endures as countless fruits are launched into the air lined up.

*SLASH*, COMBOOOO! X5!

Coco: "Wow, he's surprisingly good at this!"

Crash: "Yahooo!"

Just then, a bomb ball pops up, & because Crash is too busy slicing & dicing to pay attention, he doesn't notice the bomb. Just as he swings the sword towards it, he hits it & it explodes.

*BOOOM*

The crowd outside hears it & the ground shakes.

Man: "What was that?"

Woman: "I have no idea! What's going on in Crash Bandicoot's house?"

Crunch: "Aww, don't worry, everyone, that always happens! Check out these biceps, they're really the main focus right now, am I right?"

The crowd once again boos & throws stuff a Crunch. Back in the basement...

Aku: "Really, Yaya? A BOMB?"

Yaya: "I had no idea it was a bomb in the launcher! Coco?"

Coco: "Hey, if I wanted to blow my brother up, which would be a positive solution sometimes, it'd be because of him getting on my nerves!"

The whole basement is covered in smoke & ashes, Crash gets up in agony.

Aku: "This must be the work of N. Trap, she may have put a bomb in this contraption to blow us all up."

Coco: "Well, she'll have to do a whole lot better than that to throw us off, no matter how messy my hair gets!"

Yaya: "It seems that Crash is ready to duel with the Komodo Brothers, we must head to my Dojo Palace immediately!"

Aku: "Okay, children, follow me!"

Crash, Yaya, Coco, & Aku Aku head back outside to take off to the Bamboo Forests. Before they go, Crash does one more trick with his sword, which causes him to shred his pants, again.

Yaya: "Then again, maybe we are doomed."

(END OF CHAPTER 8)


	9. Crouching Bandicoot, Hidden Past

**Chapter 9: "Crouching Bandicoot, Hidden Pasts"**

**O**ver the seas, Cortex & N. Trap fly together on his hoversled in pursuit of spying on the Bandicoots. Cortex decides to question her about a lot of stuff, such as why is she so mean to just him.

**Cortex: **"Uhh, so, do you perhaps have some type of background story to you? I mean, if you don't want to share it, I can understand, I mean, you're probably just evil for the heck of it, right?"

N. Trap looks at Cortex with a scowl, but surprisingly she reveals all to him.

**N. Trap:** "Well, if you must know, it all goes back to my childhood. I, I didn't always use to hate animals; I actually use to be fond of them, evidenced by having many pets around my home in Russia. But unfortunately, my allergies would keep me from enjoying them, so my parents told me that I should not be around any kind of mammal anymore for my own health's sake. Ever since then, I was miserable & had gotten into all kinds of trouble, so they sent me away to place where I would stay out of trouble. I was alone, & I started to tinker with making stuff in my spare time. That was how I started the legacy of making what I know best, traps. From that point on, I decided that what I do for a living now matters much more to me. "

**Cortex:** "Wow, for a second there, you remind me of my niece! She too use to care for animals, why, she would hug them nonstop! It made me sick, so I decided to give her bionic-hands, so that her love for these pesky rodents would be "crushed" every time! Now she's just like you, of course."

**N. Trap: **"Yes, she seems like a very loyal niece, those bionic hands are indeed useful for evil deeds. Tell me, what was it like when you first saw her?"

**Cortex:** "Well, believe it or not, it all goes back to when I was a small little boy who, *sigh* was part of a **circus** with my family."

N. Trap looks at Cortex, not knowing if she should laugh or not.

**N. Trap:** "Seriously? You use to be in a circus? Please."

**Cortex:** "Believe me, I wasn't really into it. Unlike my family, which loved the spotlight and making people laugh, I was interested in reading science books. I was always teased because of it. & you want to know how I got the big **"N"**?"

**N. Trap: **"Oh, this should be swell."

Listen closely, Crash fans!

**Cortex: **"It was originally tattooed onto my head for **"nerd"** by a particularly group of circus performing bullies. I wanted it all to stop, until one day, a freak accident wiped out my entire family, but my brother, whom survived somehow, gave me **Nina** one day. I vowed to take care of her after his disappearance. Growing up, the constant torment continued throughout my academic years, unfortunately, until one day, another freak accident occurred, thanks to me & my ex-partner, **N. Brio**. We worked together on a machine 16 years ago, called the **"Evolvo-Ray"**. It was the one responsible for the animal mutations, but since Brio took all of the credit, we became bitter rivals, but not as bitter as that wretched **Crash Bandicoot**! Now, I continue to hunt that fool down, but I have yet to properly destroy him."

**N. Trap:** "UNBELIEVABLE. ALL THOSE YEARS & YOU STILL HAVEN'T KILLED HIM?"

**Uka (from lair): **"You see?"

**Cortex: **"I know, he's just unstoppable, I mean, come on, he's the main character of a **popular franchise**!"

**N. Trap: **"Niet! There's no such thing as unstoppable, we WILL find his loved ones first, then we'll…"

**Cortex: **"Already tried stuff like that before."

**N. Trap: **"Oh, then, we'll create a new secret weapon, one that will hunt him down with…"

**Cortex:** "Already did that, too."

N. Trap is surprised at the many attempts that Cortex has tried at destroying Crash. This causes an argument between the two as they try to reach their destination.

**Cortex: **"I know! all we have to do is find a way to get Crash's friends to work for the N. Dustries, yes, I have done something like this before, too, a lot like someone else."

**N. Trap: **"Someone else like who?"

**Cortex: **"Errr, I can't remember his name, but he was a** giant egg**. No, I'm dead serious he really was a giant talking egg who had the power of hypnotism!"

**N. Trap:** "A giant egg of hypnotism, hmmm... yes, **N. Trance**! I ran into him once, but he's as you say, a **cracked egg** now.

Cortex looks at N. Trap puzzled, but he knew what she meant.

**Cortex:** "You mean, he's…"

**N. Trap:** "No, you nit-wit! I mean he's retired, I don't know why because he is still in good shape. He had said something about a **"protégé" **taking his place for now."

**Cortex:** "& where can we find this protégé?"

**N. Trap:** "I know a place."

**Cortex:** "Oh lawd, does this new trip require longer travelling?"

**N. Trap:** "Yes it does! Stop being such a baby & just steer this thing in the direction of my choosing!"

**Cortex:** "OHHHHHHHH!"

Coco: "Watch out, Crash!"

**WHOOOOSH!**

**Komodo Joe**, the speed of the brothers, quickly tries to slash Crash with his samurai sword in the Dojo Palace of the Bamboo Forests. Crash desperately tries to dodge the incoming attacks any way he can & block with his own sword. This leaves the surrounding crowd & his friends to bite their nails, or rather claws. Then **Komodo Moe**, the less intelligent, but mighty strong, charges to him with brutal force & knocks him back.

**Komodo Joe: **"You can dodge all you want, but that won't sssssssave you from our razzzzzor-sharp edged ssssssswordsssssss!

**Komodo Moe:** "Hey, brother, ssssslow down! Give me a chanccccccce to kill him!"

**Jade: **"Oh no, he'sssssss getting creamed, again! Oh no, now my normal voice issssss, too!"

Jade attempts to get into the fight, but once again, Aku intervenes her.

**Aku: **"There is nothing we can do now, Jade. We must leave this to him, Yaya has trained Crash well. Do not worry; the training will pay off soon enough."

**Coco: **"I dunno, guys, there's something off about this duel. The Komodo Brothers seem rather powerful & faster than before."

**Jade:** "Actually, now that you mention it, there's some **glowing business going on in those two jerks' eyes. They're purple now**."

Aku uses his powers to get a closer look at the Komodo Bros. He sees that there is indeed a **magical force** within the two. He realizes what is going on.

**Aku: **"Oh no, it seems that they are using the energy from a Power Crystal to enhance their abilities!"

**Jade:** "In other words, THEY'RE CHEATING! What do we do?"

**Yaya:** "If they are powered by the Crystal, then it can't be far away. Jade, see if you can sense where it lies."

**Jade:** "On it."

Jade tries sniffs out the Crystal to it's secret spot. The Komodo Bros. continue to dominate over Crash with the crystal energy.

**Crash:** "Arrgh!"

**Coco:** "Crash! Try & hold off those two, we've got a plan!"

**Komodo Joe:** "Brother, they may be on to usssssss about the Power Crysssstal!"

**Komodo Moe:** "Eh, what? I want a powdered croissssssant, yum!"

While K. Joe face-palms himself, Crash's friends manage to find the Crystal & get out of the Palace to decrease their energy. They slowly necome more normal, giving Crash the advantage.

**Komodo Joe:** "NOOO! Thissssss can't be happening! We musssssst get that Crysssstal back, it'ssss our only sssssource of power."

**Komodo Moe:** "Joe, please, ya don't have to put so much emphasis on the "ssss" all the time!

**Komodo Joe:** "It's part of having a tounge like..."

***WHAM!***

Goes the kick of Crash upside K. Joe's head while off focus. then swings his sword, but Crash slides under him & counter-punches him. The two brothers get up & stands together wielding their swords, but Crash actually drops his sword & balls his fists. They charge at him with full speed, but out of nowhere, Coco, Jade, & Yaya all jump in & take them down with their powerful kicks!

**Crash:** "Whoa!"

**Jade: **"Wow, great plan, Coco!"

**Yaya: **"Once again, the power of kung-fu shines through the darkness & into the light!"

**Coco:** "Yay, we beat the bad guys! K. Joe & K. Moe meet a K. O.!"

**Aku:** "Great work everyone, we now have 2 out of 6 Crystals, but these N. Dustries are still in effect. If we collect all 6..."

**Coco:** "They'll power up my machine & then it'll create a force so big, these N. Dustries will be gone for good!"

**Jade:** " (looks at Crash)Then we'd better get moving!"

Crash gives a confident smile to Jade.

**Yaya: **"I wish you all the best of luck on your journey, me & the people of this island will do our best to help out in any way."

Everyone does the traditional martial arts bow in honor of the Dojo Palace. Crash on the other hand, his bow makes his nose touch Yaya, at least he did it right.

**Aku:** "Let us head back to Wumpa Island, we will plan where to go next from there."

Crash, Jade, Coco, & Aku teleport out of the Palace.

**(END OF CHAPTER 9, PHEW)**


	10. My Enemy's Enemy

Chapter 10: "My Enemy's Enemy"

On Wumpa Island, everyone puts the second Crystal in place of Coco's machine. Then Aku reveals to Crash & Jade where they'll be going next.

Aku: "Children, our next destination is an unfortunate one, but I sense another Crystal in its presence, we must go to the Academy of Evil & get it before Cortex & N. Trap does."

Crash: "*disgusted*"

Jade: "Wait, there's actually a school for bad kids? & I though school in general was evil enough!"

Coco: "There was a large, & I do mean large woman that use to run the whole academy, her name was Madame Amberly, she was defeated by Cortex & never seen since."

Jade: "What, did she give him too much detention?"

Coco: "She really despised Cortex when he was younger & attended her school; he always got in trouble with his friends, N. Gin & Brio."

Jade: "Ugh, N. Gin, that rocket in his head must've drove him crazy then. & who's Brio?"

Aku: "Believe it or not, he is the reason that you all are here today. He built a device known as the "Evolvo-Ray"; it created mutant animals like you guys. Cortex used it to create his own army of evil soldiers. Crash was his best subject, but he broke out from Cortex's castle due to his good nature. He washed up on the shore of N. Sanity Island, that is when I first met him. I noticed the true heart of a hero inside him, & that is how he went on to fight for good to this day."

Jade: "Wow, you guys have it made. Being a big time hero must mean having everyone look up to you all the time. I can't even remember one time I was ever happy after I was created."

Coco: "What do you mean, Jade?"

Jade: "I mean, well you guys are a family, I still wonder if I have one. It's hard growing up alone & having no idea who you belong to."

Coco: "Well, actually, we sometimes wonder who our parents are. Sometimes Aku & I have to act as the parents for Crash & Crunch."

Crash rolls his eyes. Jade giggles at him.

Jade: "Well, someone's gotta be the lookout."

Aku: "Prepare yourselves, Crash & Jade, we are about to leave to the Academy of Evil."

Jade: "Aww, I hate school!"

Crash: "*Groan*"

Coco: "No sneaking away this time, good luck you guys!"

Aku Aku, Crash, & Jade teleport out of Wumpa Island. Coco then goes to find Crunch inside the house for assistance with fixing the Crystal machine. She finds him in a weird state.

Coco: "Uhh, Crunch, are you feeling okay? Probably just woke up I guess, okay listen, I think the machine is shorting out, do you think you could help me with fixing it?"

Crunch: "Da only person dat's gone need help is you, girl."

Coco looks at him confused & threatened, & then she spots a mysterious silhouette in the shadows of the room.

Coco: "Hey, who are you, & what did you do to my friend/brother, Crunch?"

The figure comes out of the shadows.

Hypno-Potamus: "I made him threaten you, just by getting him to look at me! I am "Hypno-Potamus", the protégé of N. Trance! I can control the minds of anyone just by looking into their eyes."

Coco: "Oh for the love of fuzz, how many times are people gonna brainwash this guy?

-The Wrath of Cortex: Brainwashed.

-N. Tranced: Brainwashed.

-Mind Over Mutant: Brainwashed!

Play Bandicoot Magazine: BRAINWASHED!"

(Play Bandicoot, parody of Play Boy)

Coco: (mind)"Don't look into his eyes, Coco, keep 'em closed, keep 'em closed!"

Crunch: "Oh, help! He 'bout to cut my thoat!"

Coco: "*opens eyes*NOOO!"

Hypno-Potamus: "GOTCHA!"

HP tricks Coco into getting her to look at his eyes. Now both Bandicoots are brainwashed & they'll be forced to work for the N. Dustries just like everyone else. Hypno tells the news to Cortex & N. Trap on a transmitter.

Hypno-Potamus: "I got them just like you asked."

N. Trap: "Excellent, now the Crystals are ours for the taking, but first, we must make a quick stop. Until then, guard them & brainwash whoever walks by."

Hypno-Potamus: "Will do."

Transmitter cuts off.

The trio arrives at the Academy of Evil, where they spot the evil students at recess. As they look around, they can see all of them doing evil things, such as writing on the walls, playing on the teacher's cars, & saying stuff like "school is cool". Suddenly, all of the kids turn their attention to the trio, & they don't like unwelcomed guest as mush they don't like Crash Bandicoot.

Aku: "I can sense the Crystal on top of one of these school buildings, Crash, distract the children while Jade & I go & search for it."

Jade: "Oh, thank goodness, I'm not really that peaceful when it comes to bad children."

Crash: " :- ("

Evil Student: "Hey! We don't like your kind here, take a hike before we spit-ball you to death!"

Crash tries to reason with the kids. He does his trademark dance to entertain them, but they end of spit- balling him.

Kids: "BOOOOOOO, get out of here!"

"What is going out here?"

A female voice comes from the doors of the school; the girl comes out to see what all the fuss is about. She has parts on her body that resemble those of Madame Amberly, mainly the legs. Also, there is a lower-case "a" on her forehead, meaning only one thing….

Evil Student #2: "Ms. Hall Monitor, we have uninvited guests, one of them are Crash Bandicoot!"

"Well, well, the infamous Crash Bandicoot, what an unpleasant surprise. I don't suppose you're here to 'exterminate the problem' we have."

Crash looks at the girl with one eyebrow raised, but then looks around & realizes. Jade & Aku return with the Crystal that powered one of the N. Dustries buildings, but they're puzzled by the new girl.

Aku: "Who are you?"

Andrea Amberly: "My name's Andrea Amberly, daughter of Madame Amberly."

Aku: "Wait a minute, you are her daughter?"

Evil Student: "Uhh, that's kinda what she said, puppet-mask!"

Andrea: "I wish she was here to help me vanquish you three buffoons, but that loser Cortex killed her years ago, so now I'm running the school with an iron fist, hoping that one day I'll have vengeance!"

Jade: "What are you gonna do, throw a tantrum or get him to play dress-up?"

Andrea: "Not even close, i'll do this..."

*ZAP*, she uses electricity to pick up a car & hurls it toward Jade, but she jumps out of the way.

Crash: "Whoa!"

Jade: "Okay, maybe a more boy-suited activity like playing with cars."

Andrea: "He'll pay for everything, I even suspected that he's behind all of this. These "N. Dustries" are interfering with our education, they must go!"

Aku: "That is why we are here, Andrea. We are currently trying to stop all of these N. Dustries from expanding business so that everyone can go back to a normal work life."

Jade: "Basically, we're asking for a truce, these things are everywhere & no one is happy about them. If you let us help, you can go back to your "evil education", not that it'll help you get anywhere in life, but you'll be N. Dustries-free!"

Andrea: "Well, I suppose..."

Just then, Andrea is interrupted by the arrival of Cortex & N. Trap. She then gets into a defensive position, just like Crash & his crew.

N. Trap: "Are you joking? What are you three morons doing here?"

Jade: "Why do you think?"

Crash: "DUH!"

Cortex: "Crash Bandicoot, surprise seeing you here. Not really, since, you know, the Crystals, gotta collect them all, am I right?"

Andrea: "YOU! I've been waiting a long time for this! Prepare to die, Cortex!"

N. Trap: "Look here, little girlie, me & Cortex have business to attend to, why don't you just run along back to work! That goes for all of you, you should not be playing around, back to work! These N. Dusties aren't here for nothing, you know!"

Andrea gets madder by the minute, then she finally cracks & starts to attack Cortex & N. Trap. She zaps them with her electrical powers, but Cortex tries to vaporize her with his ray-gun. She flies out of the way & tries to pick up a lamp-post & hurl it at the two scientists.

Evil Students: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

While the crowd of kids cheer on Andrea, Aku tries to seek a way out, but since all of the young students are blocking the exits because of the large crowd watching the showdown, there's only one way out: through the school. Jade sees Crash eating pop-corn while watching the fight.

Jade: "Crash, seriously, at a time like this? You only got one box of pop-corn & didn't think about Aku, OR ME?"

Aku: "Guys, we now have a chance to get out of here with the 3rd Crystal. While Andrea fights off Cortex & N. Trap, we can escape without notice. But the only way is to go inside the school & get out through the back. We must move fast, though."

Jade: "Hopefully they serve "POP-CORN" in the cafeteria, i'm hungry."

Crash: "*rolls eyes*"

(End of Chapter 10)


	11. Class Is In Session

Chapter 11: Class is in Session

"Hurry, guys!", says Aku Aku to Jade & Crash as they make their way through the corridors of the Academy of Evil. While Andrea Amberly continues to fight off Cortex & N. Trap, the trio must quickly get to the end of the school to escape with the 3rd Crystal.

Jade: "Pwew, this takes running track to a whole new level!"

Crash: "*pant, pant, pant, pant*"

Aku: "Do not stop, the more we run, the faster we reach the exit."

*SHAKA-KOOM*

A loud burst from the walls of the hallway sees Andrea coming from outside after reigning victorious from her showdown.

Andrea: "Awww, leaving so soon? The school-bell's about to ring & you losers need to be taught a quick lesson!"

Jade: "Wow, you beat those two that quick?"

Andrea: "The students are taking care of them."

All of the angry students are tying up a bruised Cortex & N. Trap outside on the playground so that they can throw stuff & yell at them.

Cortex: "I say, what was all of that about? All i'm trying to do for these children is make them my slaves & do my bidding! What's so wrong about that?"

N. Trap: "Obviously they don't want that! But that hall-monitor girlie seemed the most angry, no?"

Cortex: "Yes, not that you mention it, she does seem to possess the same powers as my old teacher, Madame Amberly. We didn't always use to get along, so I may have killed her years ago when I teamed up with *clears throat*, I mean, nothing!"

N. Trap: "Maybe she is daughter or niece?"

Cortex: "Yes, just maybe...*clonk in the head by a ball*, OW! Rrrr, stupid kids!"

(Scene goes back inside school)

Aku: "Andrea, please, what about our truce?"

Andrea: "Uh, hello, an evil girl making a truce with the good guys? How dumb do you think I am?"

Jade: "Well..."

Andrea: "QUIET!"

An angry Andrea zaps both Crash & Jade & throws them into a nearby classroom. They are seated into desks & they cannot move or get out.

Jade: "Hey! let us out! I hate sitting in school desks!"

Crash: "*grunt*"

Andrea: "No use, YOU ARE IN DETENTION! Now you're going to stay here & learn while I stop the N. Dustries myself!"

Jade: "NO! That's our job! & plus, you wouldn't even know how anyway!"

Andrea: "Oh, wouldn't I?"

Andrea takes the 3rd Power Crystal from Crash using her electric powers.

Crash: "HEY!"

Andrea: "Now that I know what powers these N. Dustries, I'm off to destroy them all without any of your help!"

She leaves out one of the classroom windows with the Crystal, leaving Crash & Jade to be trapped into desks. Then a crowd of students appear into the room & stand in front of the class. They look at Crash, Jade, & Aku, with rather unhappy faces.

Jade: "*whispers to Crash*Could things possibly get any worse?"

Evil Student Boy: "Yuck! You idiots are still here? We thought we told you to get lost!"

Jade: "Well, maybe we can do that if you let us out of these chairs!"

Evil Student Boy: "Hmmmm, nah, you're gonna get punished, badly. SPIT-BALLS READY!"

Crash: "Uh-oh!"

The kids get out their straws & paper & put them into their mouths & get ready to fire, when one of the kids interrupt.

Evil Student Girl: "Wait, guys! Don't fire at the animal people!"

Jade: "Yeah!"

Crash: "Phew!"

Evil Student Girl: "Put the paper in poison-liquid instead!"

All the kids: "YEEEAAAHH!"

Jade: "Oh-No! No, no, no, no, NO! Aku Aku!"

Right before the evil kids spit the poisonous-filled paper-balls, Aku Aku bursts in with a force-field shielding Crash & Jade.

Aku: "Can you two get free?"

Jade: "Ugh, no, there's some kind of metal-type thingy that hand-cuffed our hands to the back of the chairs!"

Aku: "Don't worry, I will get you both free, then we will pursue Andrea & get the 3rd Power Crystal from her."

Jade: "But what about Cortex & the lady with the bad hair-do?"

Aku: "I checked outside, they have escaped, too. They seem to be en route to getting the Crystal from Andrea before we do, so we must hurry."

Aku breaks the metal hand-cuffs off of Jade & Crash & they emerge from the desks. Still protected by the force-field reflecting the spit-balls, the kids finally run out of breath & stop firing.

Crash: "HA-HA! *blows raspberries teasing children*"

Evil Student: "Let's get 'em!"

Jade: "Let's get out of here!"

Aku: "Come on!"

The trio exits the classroom. They're chased through the hallways to the gymnasium & locks the door behind the kids.

Jade: "Ah, gym. The only fun part about school."

Aku: "I cannot use my power to teleport out of the school directly without knowing where we should go. I shall try to vision where Andrea Amberly is. In the meantime, you two, uhh, please keep things appropriate."

Crash & Jade go & have a rest on the bleachers. Crash gets nervous as Jade sits near him & looks at him.

Jade: "So, you're pretty much a silent guy. Why is that? I mean, I know there's a whole lot more to you than just silence but, don't you ever feel that you wanted to tell someone how you feel about them, or not let people speak for you, or even, take cues from some sort of comic-book superhero & make quips against your enemies to bug them?"

Crash scratches his head in a shy manner, but agrees with her. He sometimes wishes that he could speak for real.

Jade: "Listen, big guy, forget I said that, I didn't mean to bring something personal like that up. What I really meant is that you are who you are,whether you do or don't talk at all, that doesn't define who you are, what you do does.

Crash smiles at Jade.

Jade: "You ever noticed how I never roared like a tiger should? Well, it's because of puberty, every time I do it, I sound like a domestic kitten meowing."

Crash: "Psshh."

Jade: "No, seriously! Okay, grab my tail."

Crash looks at her confused & shocked, then shakes his head no seeing as how she doesn't like anyone touching her tail.

Jade: "Dude, just come on! You're not chicken are you? BUCK, BUCK, BUCK!"

He then grabs her tail & then she lets out something other than a big-cat's roar...

Jade: "*meow*, see?"

Crash then starts to giggle, but bursts into laughter soon after.

Jade: "Alright, alright, that's enough laughter, Crash. No, seriously, never laugh at puberty." *pops out claws*

Crash: "Eep!"

Jade: "He-he!"

Aku: "Alright, guys, I have found the location where Andrea is headed. We can leave now."

Just as the two get up from the bleachers, Crash is hit by a red ball & is knocked to the floor.

Crash: "D'oh!"

Jade: "Crash! Are you alright?"

Crash puts a thumbs up indicating he's fine. Jade then looks around to see where that ball came from. She sees that the students have changed into their gym clothes & is ready for a game of...

Evil Student: "DODGE-BALLS, READY!"

Jade: "That's it, I officially hate kids."

(end of chapter 11)


	12. Ballin' Hard

**Chapter 12: Ballin' Hard**

Crash & Jade are in for the dodge-ball game of their lives. With nowhere to go, they must avoid being bombarded by the balls, which will, btw, hurt them. Bad. Really bad.

Jade: "This is bad. What do we do?"

Aku: "You guys hold them off long enough while I find a way out."

Evil Student: "Yeah, good luck with that, losers! ATTACK!"

All of the kids begin to throw the red-balls at Crash & Jade with brutal force. Both of them desperately try to evade them, but Crash isn't so lucky, as he's hit in the face & stomach multiple times. Jade's cat-like abilities allowed her to swiftly dodge & jump over the incoming balls. the kids then ceased fire to gather more balls.

Jade: "Oh, dude! You don't look so good, haven't you ever played dodge-ball before?"

Crash shakes his head, although he dodged far more hazardeous objects in the past, such as rocks, spears, swords, & explosive crates. He gets up to his feet, but is still in pain.

Evi Student: "You rodents ready for more?"

Jade: "Wait! Time-out!"

Gym Coach: "*blows whistle*, Sorry kids, those are the rules."

Whole class: "AWWWWW!"

Jade: "Aku Aku, you almost done finding a way out?"

Aku: "Almost, Jade, just a few more minutes."

Gym Coach: "*blows whistle*, Time-in!"

Whole class: "YAAAY!"

Jade: "Okay, Crash. As soon as you see a ball coming towards you, smack it out of the way or grab it as fast as you can!"

Crash: "*nods head*"

Evil Student: "DODGE-BALLS, READY!"

The evil students prepare to once again bombard Crash & Jade with the balls, but Crash is prepared this time. As the balls are thrown, he grabs the first one that comes to him.

Gym Coach: "*blows whistle*, A ball's been caught! You're out!"

Evil Student: "What? Aw man!"

One of the kids is sent to the bleachers after being disqualified.

Aku: "Guys, I have found an exit! We must go, now!"

Jade: "Aww, but we're having so much fun!" *throws ball at a student*

***BOOMP***

Crash: "Oooooo!"

Evil Student: "Oh-no, we're losing! We have to-***BOOMP*** *starts sobbing*"

The balls stop firing because the evil class stare at Crash & Jade with fear. As both of them raise a ball with devious smiles on their faces, the class screams & rushes to the bleachers.

Gym Coach: "*blows whistle*, the filthy mutant-animals win the game! Ugh, I can kiss this job goodbye."

Jade: "Whoo-hoo! We got those bad kids! Gimme four!"

Crash & Jade high-'four' each other.

Crash: "Yeah!"

Aku: "Ahem!"

Jade: "Oh, right."

Aku Aku floats down to the Bandicoot & Tigress & shape-shifts into a hover-board for both of them to ride on. The school bell rings as the trio finally exits the Academy of Evil. They are now en route to pursue Andrea & get the 3rd Power Crystal from her.

Jade: "Oh, I hope this means school's out forever."

Aku: "Before we go after Andrea, we must return home first to track her whereabouts. I feel a troubling disturbance among Wumpa Island, someone unusual is present there, too."

Crash: "*gulp*"

Meanwhile, at a farther away location across the seas, Cortex & N. Trap are also pursuing Andrea by flying on Cortex's hover-sled. Uka Uka contacts them on their transmitter for a status update, expecting bad news.

Cortex: "Oh, master Uka Uka! We've-"

Uka: "Don't tell me, Crash, my brother, & that cat-girl got away with ANOTHER Crystal, & you, ONCE AGAIN, failed to stop him!"

N. Trap intervenes.

N. Trap: "Actually,** it's more complicated than that**."

Uka: "What in the voodoo do you mean?"

A nervous Cortex tries to make his point quickly.

Cortex: "Well, uh, there's this young girl named Andrea Amberly who happens to be the daughter of Madame Amberly, she's the top hall monitor at the Academy of Evil & she wanted to stop the N. Dustries all on her own, so she took the Crystal from the school & now we're trying to find where she's off to. But the meddling rodents are also after her, so we have to get to Andrea before they do. *pant*, *pant*, *pant*"

Uka: "*sigh*Whatever, just, JUST DO WHATEVER NOW & **DON'T** FAIL ME THIS TIME!"

Cortex: "Don't you worry, Uka Uka, I have a plan! I always do!"

Uka: "Yeah, & **that's what worries me**." *transmission ends*

N. Trap: "A plan? When did you come up with one, just now?"

Cortex rolls his eyes as they fly off into the night. the beautiful-&-bright full-moon's water reflection glistens into N. Traps eyes, she & Cortex gets blinded out of disgust. Because we all know, **evil scientists hate such pretty things**.

N. Trap: "This moon, doesn't look so repulsing?"

Cortex: "It does, it reminds me of thinking of ways to blow it up!"

The two evil scientists get sort of a romantic feeling, happily sighing together in agreement.

Cortex & N. Trap: "*sigh*"

**(End of Ch. 12)**


	13. Hypno-Potamus

Chapter 13: Hypno-Potamus

Crash Bandicoot, Jade Tiger, & Aku Aku return to Wumpa Island. As they land, they spot Coco & Crunch waiting for them outside the house. Aku senses that something is indeed amiss here.

Jade: "Hey, guys! We're back, again!"

Coco & Crunch stand still with no expressions shown whatsoever saying nothing.

Aku: "Coco, we have an emergency. Someone has stolen the 3rd Power Crystal; we need to use your laptop to track them down on your radar."

She & Crunch still say nothing while they continue to stand still.

Jade: "Are you guys feeling okay?"

Behind the house in the shadows, a mysterious hippo-like figure whispers...

Mysterious Hippo: "Attack."

All of a sudden, Coco & Crunch dashes towards Crash & Jade with brutal force, Coco karate-kicks Crash in his neck, but he evades after being knocked sideways. Crunch uses his metal-right arm to smash Jade, but she jumps out of the way as his hand punches the ground.

Jade: "GUYS? What's gotten into you? Was it something we did or say?"

Coco & Crunch: "Must eliminate threats, cannot fail master!"

Crash: "Huh?"

Aku: "Hmmmm, it appears that these two are brainwashed. *sigh*, I am sorry, but is it too much to ask for no more hypnotism? I mean, come on, author, what is next for the next fan-fic, EVERYONE GETS HYPNOTIZED?"

Uhh, sorry about that, Aku Aku? I'll keep that in mind? Anyways Crunch's metal arm transforms into a beam-cannon & fires at Crash & Jade, but they jump out of the way. Coco drop kicks Jade to the ground, but then Jade trips her onto her back with her tail.

Mysterious Hippo: "*whispering* Come on, you fools, Stop letting your guards down!"

The Hippo character whispers to Coco & Crunch's mind so that no one else could hear him, but that all changes when a Wumpa Fruit falls on his head from the tree on top of the house.

*BOMP*

Mysterious Hippo: "OW! What in the- *covers mouth*, d'op!"

After that happened, everyone stops what they're doing & hears it.

Crunch: "Master! Are you okay? Do you want me to destroy the Wumpa Fruit that harmed you?"

Jade: "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Aku: "Who goes there? Show yourself from behind the tree, now!"

The hippo disguises his voice as Mr. Nonanas.

Hippo: "Uh, don' mind ol' me, I'ma just passin' by ta watch mah programs!"

Aku: "Nice try, but Mr. Nonanas is away on vacation! Show yourself, your REAL self!"

The hippo comes out of hiding.

Hippo: "Satisfied?"

Everyone sees that the hippo character's eyes are blank-white. He dons a dark-blue spandex that has a swirling-vortex badge on the chest, similar to N. Trance, only non-mechanical. He reveals himself to Crash, Jade, & Aku Aku.

Hypno-Potamus: "The name's "Hypno-Potamus". Get it? Because I'm a hippopotamus & I use "Hypno" instead of hippo because, well, I'm a brainwasher."

Jade: "LAME."

Aku: "Another one? Geez- wait, you would not be somehow linked to..."

Hypno-Potamus: "That's right, I'm Dr. N. Trance's protégé, or I used to be. Now, I'M the new master of hypnotism! I double-crossed him long after when he took me under his wings, as I was blind all of my life & my parents mysteriously left me in a mud puddle in Africa when I was young."

Jade: "Who the heck is N. Trance?"

Aku: "He's a bad-egg, literally, from a different dimension that uses hypnotism to get what he wants."

Jade: "I'm surprised nobody ate him yet."

Crash: "*stomach growls*"

Hypno-Potamus: "Yes, & thanks to him my eyes now give me purpose, as I can brainwash anyone with them through my mind! Allow me to demonstrate."

Hypno-Potamus tries to brainwash Crash, but fails. Crash is immune to hypnotism, thanks to his cooked brain.

Hypno-Potamus: "Wait a minute, is this thing on? *knocks on head*"

Crash: "*shakes head*"

Jade: "Ha! I guess your eyes need some re-wiring!"

Hypno-Potamus: "How about I try it on you?"

Jade: "NOPE, I'm good!"

Hypno-Potamus: "TOO LATE!"

He attempts to look into Jade's yellow eyes; she tries to turn away, but is already entranced.

Aku: "NO!"

Hypno-Potamus: "Don't worry, Aku Aku, you & Crash Bandicoot can stick around to watch my puppet show, UP CLOSE & PERSONALLY! ATTACK, MY PUPPETS!"

Aku: "Crash, run!"

Crash quickly dashes in the opposite direction as his brainwashed friends attack him. He runs towards the water, trying to get away from the land, but there was nothing he could row away on. Crunch fires a blast from his metal-arm cannon, the blast nearly hits Crash. Then Jade dashes to him & tries to scratch him with her claws, her movement was too quick to dodge, so Crash ends up with scratches on his arms & belly. He drops to the ground out of breath, Hypno-P. laughs.

Crash: "*groans*"

Hypno-Potamus: "Heh heh, this is the end for you, you orange marsupial. You're outnumbered by your own friends, they listen to me now!"

Crash slowly rises to his feet in pain, but Coco comes to deliver the final blow. She round-house kicks him into the water. Not a good swimmer, Crash desperately tries to find something to hang onto. He grabs a log & rises above the water.

Aku: "Crash, grab me, I will get us to higher ground."

He grabs Aku Aku & they fly out of the water & go to the top of the waterfall.

Hypno-Potamus: "MMMMM, STUPID PUPPET-MASK!"

As Crash & Aku land, Crash lies on his back to recover from the hits he received. They both wonder what they're going to do about Coco, Crunch, & Jade.

Aku: "To get to Hypno-Potamus we have to get our friends first, but how can we snap them out of their trances all at once? Hmm…"

Crash thinks deeply about what to do, & then he remembers when Hypno got hit on the head with a Wumpa Fruit. (FLASHBACK TIME!)

*BOMP*

Hypno-Potamus: "OW! What in the- *covers mouth*, d'op!" *flashback done*

This gives him an idea. He points to the tree-house & shows Aku the Wumpa in the tree.

Aku: "Brilliant idea, Crash, though a little painful! We will make the Wumpa Fruit fall out of the tree & they will knock out our friends, then we will have the advantage to get Hypno-Potamus for answers."

Crash gives thumbs up before they fly towards the top of the tree.

Hypno-Potamus: "What do you fools think you are doing? You think my new servants can't reach you up there? MY PUPPETS, UP THE STAIRS!"

Crunch: "Augh! But I hate stairs!"

Aku: "WAIT, Do not move, my children!"

Aku Aku floats downwards to Crunch, Jade, & Coco, with Crash nowhere to be seen.

Aku: "Take me instead; I am the one you want."

Hypno creates a smirk, & then commands Crunch & Coco to take Aku, who then shouts…

Aku: "NOW, CRASH!"

Crash rams the tree with his head using full-force. Yep, I said his head. A lot of Wumpa Fruit fall out of the tree & hit everyone on their heads. Crunch, Coco, & Jade are knocked out.

Hypno-Potamus: "BLAST IT! My puppets-"

Aku: "They are not your puppets, Hypno-Potamus, they are my friends, & they will not listen to you anymore! Now, you are going to give yourself up, or we will be forced to knock YOU out! Why are you doing this?"

Hypno-Potamus: "Wouldn't you like to know. Dr. Cortex hired me to brainwash your filthy rodent friends so that we all would ambush Crash Bandicoot & stop him from destroying the N. Dustries. But unfortunately that never came to pass!"

Crash, still recovering from his small headache, cracks his knuckles & prepares to knock out Hypno with a smile. The desperate Hippo tries to use his hypnotizing powers on crash again, but fails, again.

Hypno-Potamus: "D'oh, that's right! Curse you, dead-brain!"

*WHAM*

Down goes the bad hippo onto his back, knocked out from Crash's knuckle-sandwich. Meanwhile, the others get up feeling back to normal.

Coco: "Oh, geez, what happened?"

Jade: "Why does it feel like my head got hit by a Wumpa Fruit?"

Crunch: "Dang, what is this, like, the fourth time I got brainwashed? MAKE IT STOP, PLEEEAAAZZ! *starts sobbing*"

Aku: "We did it Crash, they are free of Hypno-Potamus's trance!"

Coco: "Trance? *looks at Hypno-Potamus*, that jerk! Wait 'til I get my hands on-"

Crash calms his little sister & shows her that Hypno is defeated.

Coco: "Well, ahem, glad that's over! Now, what was that you guys wanted?"

(End of chapter 13)


	14. Gang-Bore

**Chapter 14: Gang-Bore**

The City, where the source of the N. Dustries lie, is the final destination for Crash & his friends. The sky is a tannish-gray with fog & smoke. The streets are a ghost town, but the N. Dustries aren't the only reason why this is. A gang war between long-time no-see enemy Pinstripe Potoroo & his gang & a rival gang, the Mice-Lords, a gang of mutant mice, is currently taking place over possession of a Power Crystal. After finding Andrea Amberly's whereabouts on Coco's radar, Crash & the gang arrive, the first thing they see are two cars driving by really fast. Guns are being shot & words are being said to the opposing drivers. Crash realizes that there's more going on in this town than he thinks.

Aku: "This city looks like the source of all the N. Dustries, Cortex most likely set up his new lair here."

Jade: "Then what're we waiting for, let's go to it already & stop it all!"

Aku: "First, we must find 4 more Power Crystals to power up Coco's machine to destroy all of the N. Dustries. I sense that not only has Andrea come here with one, but there are 3 other ones scattered all around the city. Also, a familiar foe is in our presence..."

Crash: "Huh?"

Jade: "Familiar foe? Who?"

Aku: "Pinstripe Potoroo, he is the head of a nuclear power plant and industrial corporation; he was one of Cortex's most intelligent creations. Now, he's a mafia boss, & my guess is that he's caught in the middle of a gang-war."

Jade: "A gang-war in the city streets? What else is new?"

An incoming car comes driving towards the trio; it's a Mice Lord member.

Mice-Lord Member: "Hey, clear out, losers! This is Mice-Lord territory now! WE TAKIN' OVER!"

Jade & Crash jump out the way as the car speeds down the street.

Jade: "RUDENESS!"

Aku: "Quickly, we must follow that car; we can get information from that gang member about what is going on!"

Crash looks around to find a vehicle to ride in, he spots a Motor-Cycle parked on the side of a curb. He goes to take it off the kickstand & start it up.

Jade: "Mmmmm! Looks like we're ridin' in style on the way!"

Crash smiles as they get on, he starts the engine & they're off! The roar of the motorcycle is as loud as a roaring lion going down the streets. They are now in pursuit of the Mice-Lord gang member's car.

Mice-Lord Member: "Hey, this ain't no game of follow the leader! Get lost or I'll blast all yas!"

Jade: "Give it your best shot, cheese-nibbler! Why did I just say that?"

Mice-Lord Member: "Don't mind if I do!" *pulls out gun & starts shooting*

The speeding bullets fly past Crash & Jade as they ride through & dodge them. The mouse gangster reloads while he drives, giving the heroes the advantage to speed up to his car. They ride up to the driver's window, Crash politely knocks on it. The gangster looks up, & he sees a fist breaking the glass & coming towards his face. *POW*, he's knocked out & pulled from the driver's seat & the car crashes into a lamppost & engulfs into flames. Now, unarmed & bruised, the gang member is grabbed by Crash by his shirt for questioning.

Mice-Lord Member: "Hey, take it easy, man!"

Aku: "We will take it easy when you tell us what this gang-war is about!"

Mice-Lord Member: I-I'm not supposed to tell nobody, my boss gon' kill me!"

Jade: "Grrrr, Not before we do it first!" *pops out claws*

Crash shakes his head in agreement & balls up his fist.

Mice-Lord Member: "Okay, okay! There's this really shiny, glowing purple thing that's said to contain lots o' power! Me & my boys been tryin' to get it, but that stupid Potoroo posse want it, too! So yeah, a war got started & now we tryin' to fight for that crystal-thingy!"

Jade: "How did this whole gang rivalry start, anyway?"

Mice-Lord Member: "It's all about territory, those potoroo posers strolled right into this town & decided to set up a new business here. They drove us from the streets to the sewers! Now we takin' back our turf the only way we know how, through senseless & unnecessary violence, at the same time fighting for dat purple power thingy!"

Aku: "So you do not even realize the TRUE danger that is taking place right now?"

Mice-Lord Member: "Watchu mean?"

Crash points to the skies & all around the city to show the gangster the environment they're in now. People being put to work, pollution in the waters, skies disappearing because of smoke from the factories, N. Dustries everywhere.

Mice-Lord Member: "So? Ain't nothin' changed to me."

Aku: "People are being forced to put to work by an evil scientist named Dr. Neo Cortex. There are lines of work everywhere that are making everyone work with hard labor to promote more evil. This gang-war should be stopped, & should shift focus to an even bigger problem."

The Mouse gangster looks down for a second & thinks. Just then, a black car shows up & stops. Someone steps out of a vehicle with a Tommy-Gun, dressed in a red suit decorated with pinstripes.

Pinstripe: "Well, well, well, Crash Bandicoot! Funny thang seein' you 'ere as me n' my posse pwepare to make swiss cheese outta all deese Mice-Lord punks!"

The peeved potoroo reloads his tommy gun as he prepares to annihilate Crash once again.

Jade: "Whoa, whoa! We don't want any trouble, Tony Montana! Put down your little friend!"

Pinstripe: "Too late, when dat wretched marsupial around, there's always trouble! Say good night!"

Pinstripe opens fire on the trio, laughing manically. Aku Aku gets in front of Crash & Jade & creates a force-field.

Aku: "Listen, Pinstripe! There are bigger things going on here than between you & the Mice-Lord gang. This gang-war is nothing but an unnecessary side activity, & for what, a Power Crystal that is extremely dangerous in any possession? The N. Dustries, created by Dr. Cortex, are the main problem here, it is destroying the environments, the lives of innocent people & animals, & it will destroy you!"

Pinstripe: "Wait. So what yous sayin' iz, dere's sum kinda industrial plant everywhere booming wit business? DAT'S MY GIG! I lost all respect fo' dat loser Cortex a lon' time ago, though. I'm gonna git dat sucka!"

Aku: "That is why we all must band together & stop his scheme! A parley must be made between the Mice-Lords & the Potoroo Posse!"

Pinstripe: "*sigh*, as much as it pains me ta say dis, but let's do dis parley thang."

Suddenly, the other Mice-Lord gang members show up, along with the Potoroo Posse. Everyone gets out of their cars with their guns pointed at each other.

Jade: "WAIT! Don't shoot! Both sides have something to say!"

Other Mice-Lord Member: "Out of da way, tutz, we got rival gang members to kill!"

Aku Aku uses his powers to disarm all of the gangsters.

Potoroo Posse member: "Eey, what gives? Is dis sum' kinda magic trick?"

Pinstripe: "No, boys. Dis 'ere be a parley. The puppet-mask is right, this gang-war ain't da real problem here.."

Mice-Lord Member: "Yeah, the N. Dustries are!"

Both Gangs: "N. DUSTRIES?"

Jade: "Man, where have these guys been? Oh, that's right."

Aku: "What is with this 'Puppet-Mask' fad?"

The Potoroo Posse & the Mice-Lords listen to Pinstripe & a Mice-Lord gang member talk about the N. Dustries & what they are doing to the world. Both sides then realize that they need a truce.

Other Mice-Lord Member: "They right, this is like a bigger mess that needs more than one person to clean up, ya know? & Dat Power Crystal we fightin' over can stop all o' dis, make everything the way it was."

Potoroo Gang Member: "Well, I suppose- alright, just for this situation we'll work together, but then dat's it! Deeze mice gon' learn to stay away from us when dis is all ova!"

Pinstripe: "Yoose getta freebie this time, Crash! But next time, don' lemme run into you again!"

Crash rolls his eyes.

Jade: "We'll talk about that with the police after we save the world."

Aku: "Now we must find the other Power Crystals, we will split up & find the remaining 4, starting with the one that got the Gang-War started."

Jade: "More like Gang-Bore."

Crash pulls out a Power Crystal from behind him, obviously having it this whole time.

Crash: "Ta-daa!"

Aku: "Wonderful, Crash! That is 3 out of 6, wait, how long did you have that?"

Jade: "& WHERE did you have that this whole time?"

Crash: "*grins*"

Everybody Else: "EEEEWWWWWWWWWW!"

Aku: "Okay, team, before we travel to Cortex's lair, we must first search the city for Andrea's whereabouts, time is running out. There is no telling what she will do with that Power Crystal."

Jade looks at Crash with the Crystal, he hands it to her to see if she wants to hold it.

Jade: "No thanks, you can keep it, forever."

The trio leaves the scene on the motorcycle, leaving The Potoroo Posse & The Mice-Lords to prepare to ride the streets together & help stop the N. Dustries.

Pinstripe: "Alright, y'all! We got some work to do! Let's get to it! *laughs manically*"

Everyone looks at Pinstripe with one eyebrow raised.

Pinstripe: "Sorry, dat's just a habit."

(end of chapter 14)


	15. Destruction of the N Sect Bot

Chapter 15: Destruction of the N. Sect Bot

Blazing through the empty streets of the city on a motorcycle, Crash & Jade are searching for Andrea Amberly, the daughter of the believed to be dead Madame Amberly, who has stolen a Power Crystal from them. But something else comes up, something big, REALLY BIG.

Jade: "Oh my, what is THAT?"

Aku: "Mother of all insects..."

Cortex: "That's "N. Sect" to you, fools!"

Jade: "Uhh, that's basically what he said."

Aku: "Cortex! Where did you come from?"

Cortex: "From the maker of "Mecha-Bandicoot", meet your brand-new, hydraulically-operated, bug-enemy, N. Sect!"

Cortex comes from behind out of nowhere revealing one of his new creations: The N. Sect. It's a giant robot that is bug-like & has a Cortex-like head with a bug-mouth & six legs.

Cortex: "Like my new toy? This big-guy has been programed & powered by a Crystal to patrol the streets of this pathetic city, making sure all of its inhabitants are hard at work. & if anyone steps out of line...*clicks button on device*."

As Cortex pushes the button on an activation device, the giant robot opens its mouth & fires a laser beam that hits a building & shatters it.

Cortex: "Impressed?"

Crash: "Eep!"

Jade: "The building wasn't."

Aku: "Wait a minute, if you are here, where is N. Trap?"

Cortex: "Oh, she's just, I don't know, CHASING AFTER ANDREA AMBERLY FOR THE CRYSTAL WHILE I DISTRACT YOU WITH THIS GIANT ROBOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The N. Sect prepares to fire at the gang, as Cortex prepares to leave to join back up with N. Trap with more evil laughter.

Cortex: "My loyal N. Sect robot, you know what to do! Eliminate these rodents & my master's goody-two-shoes brother! I've got another Crystal & damsel to catch! Muhahahahaha! Oh, that never gets old!"

Cortex flies out of the scene on his hover-glider, leaving the robot to destroy Crash & the others.

N. Sect: "ENEMY TARGETS SIGHTED, ELIMINATION MODE ACTIVATED." *opens mouth for laser-cannon*

Crash grabs Jade & runs away from the blast. They head for a nearby alley; Crash wants Jade to stay here because it's too dangerous.

Jade: "No way, you can't do this alone! Let me help this time!"

Aku: "Jade, I have said it before, when things like this happen; you need to get to a safe spot! That robot is too big & armed, even your cat-like abilities will not help you out in this situation."

Jade: "That's a total insult. If they helped me before, then they'll help me now!"

Crash frowns & grabs Jade's arm. Jade tries to break free.

Jade: "Crash? C'mon, not you, too! Let me go before-"

The N. Sect robot finds the trio in the alley & prepares to fire again, Jade growls & breaks free of Crash's grasp, then runs up to it & attempts to dodge it.

Aku: "WAIT, JADE!"

As the beam cannon commences fire, Jade jumps out of the way, landing on a stairway.

Jade: "See, guys, I told you it's no-" *ZAP*

Aku: "JADE!"

N. Sect: "TARGET NEUTRALIZED. UNIT SHALL NOW STAND-BY & COMMENCE… VICTORY DANCE." *starts to move legs*

Crash closes his eyes & looks away, imagining the pain.

Crash: "Oooo!"

Unexpectedly, Jade gets zapped by a surprise electrocution attack from the N. Sect. It sends her into a temporary paralyzed state, making her fall off of the stairway. Crash sprints to catch her, he feels guilty for not keeping her safe. Jade is injured on her arms & legs, but Aku sees that the injuries are only minor.

Jade: "Ughn... Crash… I'm… I should've-Augh!"

Crash comforts Jade, letting her know that he should have did his best to protect her.

Aku: "Oh no, I feared that something like this would occur. *checks her*, She seems to sustain only minor injuries, but she is in no condition to fight. I must take her to a farther away location, Crash. In The meantime, you must find a way to bring down that robot & get that Power Crystal."

Crash gets a shocked expression on his face, he didn't have anything but the clothes on his back, or his pants rather. What could he possibly do to take out this giant insect-like robot?

Jade: "The…motorcycle. You can…lure….robot…into wat- OW!"

Aku: "Through your pain to talk, I understood your brilliant idea, Jade. Crash can use the motorcycle to lure the N. Sect out of the city & into the water. But he will need something to get its attention."

At that moment, Crash got a crazy idea. He gets out the Fruit-Bazooka, it's the perfect defense against anything, & even though the fruit is yummy, it's also deadly!

Aku: "Wonderful, Crash! That will do just fine! Remember to aim for its weak spots & let it follow you."

Crash: "*nods head*"

Jade: "Wait, ugh, where did you…. get that?"

Crash: "*grins*"

Jade & Aku: "EWWWW!"

Crash reloads the bazooka & hops onto the motorcycle. He revs up the motor & takes off, but not before looking back at Jade with strong concern.

Aku: "Do not worry, Crash. She will be fine. Just take down that robot while I transfer Jade to safety."

Crash obeys Aku Aku's command & hops onto the motorcycle, but he still can't get the thought of letting Jade get hurt out of his not-so-empty head. Jade looks back at him, she's scared for him because he's alone, but she doesn't see the fact that he's saved the world solo several times. Something's going on between the two furry 'friends'….

He drives off down the street, catching the N. Sect's attention, which was still doing its "victory dance".

N. Sect: "OTHER TARGET ON THE RUN. MUST NEUTRALIZE."

The N. Sect follows the orange marsupial through the streets; it shoots from its laser cannon, but Crash dodges by swerving from every attack. Crash looks back & taunts the giant robot & shoots from his bazooka, aiming for the N. Sect's mouth-cannon. The fruit-blast disables the mouth. *BLAM*, the mouth is totaled & starts to short-out.

Crash: "Yoo-hoo! *blows raspberries*"

N. Sect: "TARGET TAUNTS UNIT, TARGET SHALL TAUNT BACK, BUT CANNOT BLOW RASPBERRIES. THIS SUCKS!"

Crash prepares to reach the water; he stops right near it as the gains in on him at full speed.

N. Sect: "IF UNIT CANNOT ATTACK FROM LONG-RANGE, UNIT WILL SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG. IRONY."

The robot now charges at Crash, but he rides out of the way & leaves the N. Sect to wobble on the sidewalk-edge near the water.

N. Sect: "UNIT HAS BEEN TRICKED, WATER WILL SHORT OUT CIRCUITS!"

Crash knocks on one of the robot's bug-legs to get its attention. The N. Sect turns around to see him, only to see the Fruit-Bazooka aimed right at it. Crash waves bye-bye & fires away! The blast knocks the N. Sect into the water, also knocks the Power Crystal out of it & Crash runs up to capture it.

N. Sect: "TELL MY WIFE, HER BRAIN NEEDS TO BE RE-WIRED!" *SPLASH*

The huge splash & short-out is a sign of victory! Civilians from nearby come to rejoice as Crash is here to save everyone again! Aku Aku & the news crew with Chick & Stew arrives soon after.

Chick: "Unbelievable! Crash Bandicoot has just vanquished a giant insect-like robot! He's also made a remarkable parley with two infamous gangs! Reporting to you live, we all wonder what else this orange hero has up his sleeves- or, his gloves rather."

Aku: "He is not done yet, we must find Dr. Cortex's lair, it is the source of all the N. Dustries. Once that is done, then everything will be the way it was months ago: normal & peaceful."

Stew: "Boy, I sure do hope so! I wanna get back to puttin' more baked ham in a wood-chipper!"

Everyone looks at Stew with puzzled faces.

Stew: "Hey now, we all go our hobbies!"

Aku: "That is 4 out of 6 Power Crystals, Crash. We are almost there, but first, there is a certain girl with electrical powers that has something that belongs to us..."

(end of ch. 15)


	16. GET ANDREA!

Chapter 16: GET ANDREA!

In another part of the city far-away, the two evil doctors, Cortex & N. Trap, ride the hover-glider searching the building rooftops for Andrea Amberly, who has stolen a Power Crystal. They hide behind one building after setting up a trap for her.

N. Trap: "Oh, Andrea! Come out & play…"

Cortex: "She has nowhere to hide now! We're prepared this time, isn't that right, N. Trap?"

She holds & activates up a "trap-setter" device & puts an evil smile on her face.

N. Trap: "Ooo, very right, mhmhmhm!"

Cortex: "With my latest creation, the N. Sect, that foolish Bandicoot & his pathetic crew doesn't stand a chance! In fact, let me check up on my new pet & see how he's bearing."

Cortex checks in on the now-drowned N. Sect robot through a walkie-talkie, but no response comes back.

Cortex: "Cortex to N. Sect, please respond. *waits a few seconds*, Cortex to N. Sect, come on you blasted pile of tin-can! Why doesn't he answer? "

The walkie-talkie spits out water onto Cortex's face.

Cortex: "WHAT IN-"

N. Trap: "Oh, do not tell me, CRASH DROWNED THE ROBOT & NOW IT SINKS LIKE THE TITANIUM-TANIC!"

Cortex: "Uhh, it's "Titanic" actually, N. Trap."

N. Trap: "Whatever! The point is that Crash is still alive, & as long as he is, he is going to get to the electric-girl before us, & then destroy our plans!"

Cortex: "Uh-uh, that ain't happenin' again, sister! Our pet may have died, but your new trap is still going to stop both Andrea before Crash does. I mean, hopefully it will."

N. Trap looks at Cortex with another scowl; I guess Cortex doesn't know the right things to say to women most of the time.

N. Trap: "What is that supposed to mean? There you go doubting me again, meanwhile one of YOUR creations once again fails stop that darn bandicoot!"

Cortex: "Okay, really? Must you always start stuff like this? All I said was-"

*SNAP*

The bickering evil doctors hear that someone gets into N. Trap's trap.

N. Trap: "AHA! You were saying?"

Cortex: "YES, I was right! No Amberly can or ever will ever outsmart me! That Crystal is mine!"

Cortex goes out onto the building to see if Andrea's trapped while N. Trap rolls her eyes & face palms herself out of disgust. Cortex discovers a surprising sight…

Cortex: "WHAT THE?! CRASH BANDICOOT?"

N. Trap: "Huh?"

Crash is seen in the trap, he smiles & waves at Cortex. Aku Aku rolls his eyes.

Cortex: "You moron! I don't know whether to be happy or angry! You weren't supposed to be the one who gets trapped!"

Aku: "A trap? For who- waaaiiiit a minute! Did you really think that a trap like this would get Andrea?"

N. Trap: "Are you insulting my creations, puppet-mask?"

Aku: "& THAT IS ANOTHER THING: I AM NOT A PUPPET-MASK! I am a witch-doctor mask! No more puppet-mask, GOT IT, NARRATOR?"

Okay, okay, sorry! I thought it would be funny, geez!

Aku: *ahem*, anyway, I was saying that this trap will not work because, Andrea is right over there."

Andrea: "Long-time no-see, losers!"

Andrea Amberly is seen standing by a wall on the rooftop. She comes to the group ready to fight, with the 5th Power Crystal in her hands.

Andrea: "Looking for this? I knew you guys would come after me for it! The infamous Crash Bandicoot, everyone's hero, & YOU, Cortex, the most hated man on Earth & the one who killed my mother! You & your girlfriend are going down first, & then I'll be glad to do some animal abuse!"

Cortex: "GIRLFRIEND? Girl please!"

N. Trap: "As if! Now give us that Crystal, missy, or I'll make sure that you stay in detention at your school!"

Cortex & N. Trap square off at Andrea, while Aku Aku tries to free Crash of the trap.

Aku: Do not worry, Crash, my magic will free you in no time!"

Crash: "*nods head*"

Back to the square off, Cortex gets out his ray-gun & N. Trap gets out hers, too.

Andrea: "Come at me, bro, & uhh, sis!"

Crash is finally freed of the trap, & he joins in the fight as it's about to begin. Cortex, N. Trap, & Aku altogether shout:

"GET ANDREA!"

Everyone charges with full-force towards Andrea, but she uses her electric powers to deflect everyone back. While they try to get back up, Cortex tries to shoot at Crash.

Cortex: "Stay out of the way, you brainless marsupial! That Crystal belongs to us!"

Crash dodges the shot & hops over to lay a punch on Cortex, then runs over to Andrea to get the Crystal.

*WHAM*

Cortex: "Ow! You messed up my N!"

Crash: "*blows raspberries*"

N. Trap: "Not so fast! HI-YA!"

*WHOP*

N. Trap: "Ha! Didn't think I had the skills, no? 4 years of karate has paid off!"

Andrea: "Um, hello? What about me? Got a Crystal here!"

N. Trap: "C'mon, Bandicoot! Are you not going to fight back?"

Crash gets up & wipes the blood from his nose. He balls his fists & growls at both N. Trap & Cortex.

Cortex: "Destroy the Bandicoot first! Then we'll take care of the girl!"

Andrea: "Or how about this!"

Andrea uses electricity to pick up a water tower & hurl it towards the others. The water splashes onto Crash, N. Trap, & Cortex, washing them back as they head for the edge of the rooftop. Crash grabs on to a pole, while Cortex & N. Trap are sent hurled off the building.

Cortex & N. Trap: "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" *CRASH*

They both fall into a garbage can. Back on the rooftop, a wet-furred Crash rises up in agony & walks up back to Andrea.

Andrea: "Don't you ever know when to give up?"

Crash: "*shakes head*"

Aku: "Andrea, we are asking you only one more time, give us the Crystal! We want to stop the N. Dustries as much as you do!"

Andrea: "You guys don't know what I want! I want to stop the N. Dustries AND become the most powerful being on this miserable planet! With a few more Crystals, I know that'll happen!"

Crash charges towards Andrea, she shoots at him but he dodges every attack. He goes for the Crystal & grabs it, but Andrea isn't done yet.

Andrea: "Hey! I need that!"

Aku Aku grabs her with his magic powers. She tries to move & generate electricity, but under Aku's force, she's powerless. Crash does his trademark dance as he finally gets the 5th Crystal from Andrea Amberly, after days of searching. Aku sees if Cortex & N. Trap are still in the garbage can, but they are gone.

Aku: "I knew those two would cower-out. We will deal with them later, but PHEW, we have finally gotten this Crystal from Andrea! Now to think of a way to punish this troublemaker. I think I have the perfect solution…"

Andrea: "You irritants will pay for this! Wait, what?"

Crash: "Hehehehehe!"

-(At a nearby school)-

A crowd of students laugh at Andrea as she's tied to a Flag-Pole in front of their school.

Andrea: "Grrr, once I get free, which may take all day, YOU ALL WILL-*clunk* OW, YOU MESSED UP MY A!"

A soda-can is thrown at her head by a student. Aku Aku & Crash look back at her as they walk off in search for N. Trap & Cortex, & the last Power Crystal.

(End of Ch. 16)


	17. N Trapped

Chapter 17: N. Trapped

After the vanquishing of Andrea Amberly, Crash & Aku Aku ride their way out of the city on a bridge towards their final stop: Cortex's N. Dustrial Base. There waits Dr. Cortex & the last Power Crystal.

Aku: "This is it, Crash! So far, we have 5 out of 6 Crystals, & we have gone through so many of our enemies to get them. Now all we have to do is reach that base & stop Cortex!"

A transmitter comes on, it's from Coco. She checks up on them.

Coco: "Hey, how're you guys holding up? & what's that vrooming noise?"

Aku: "*sigh*, apparently Crash has found a new ride: ANOTHER motorcycle."

Crash: "Hehe!"

Coco: "Of course, now to think of what to do with the other 14 we have now. Where's Jade?"

Aku: "Jade has been injured during a fight with a giant robot programmed by Cortex. She is in no condition to move for a while, so I placed her somewhere safe."

Coco: "Oh, man. I hope she's alright. I knew she should've stayed behind with me & Crunch, but she did show her bravery with you guys."

Aku: "You are right, for just a young tigress we have just met only a week ago, she did prove to be quite the courageous feline. I just wish she would follow orders."

Coco: "Yeah, that's probably how she got into her current situation. Speaking of which, where are you guys now?"

Aku: "We are on the city bridge to Cortex's N. Dustrial Base."

Coco: "Alright! You guys have this in the bag, I'll check up on you two later after you've beaten Dr. Cortex! Good luck, big brother!" *transmission ends*

After a couple of minutes, Crash reaches the base. It's large & very visible with smoke from the factories.

Aku: "Let us finish this."

Both of them walk into the lair, they find it odd that there's no guards around to stop them, something's not right here. Crash looks & sniffs around for anything suspicious on the first floor near an office, but all is quiet & barren, just like Tiny's social life.

Aku: "I do not like this, usually when there are no minions around that means Cortex may have a "surprise" waiting for us…"

Just then, the floor beneath Crash opens & drops him into a pit.

Crash: "WHOOOOOOAA!"

Aku: "CRASH!"

Several minutes after the fall Crash wakes up, finding himself trapped in the basement of the factory-base. He then sees an angered N. Trap walking towards him, it's no surprise that she did this, & now she's going to make sure that he doesn't get away from her trap this time. Her transmitter comes in from Cortex.

Cortex: "Take care of him."*transmitter ends*

N. Trap: "YOU! I've got you now! You have been nothing but trouble since day 1! You have interfered with Cortex's plans for the last time, now you're going to- HEY! Are you even listening to me?"

Crash is purposely ignoring N. Trap, he pretends to sleep. This angers her, making her yell at the top of her lungs.

N. Trap: "AAAAAUUUGH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

After she's done yelling, N. Trap releases Crash from the trap & prepares to engage him in combat. She snarls & charges towards him. The last time Crash & N. Trap fought Crash was no match for her quick moves, but he's determined to get her this time. N. Trap throws a punch & Crash dodges it, but gets knocked to the ground by her sweep- kick. As he lies down, N. Trap stomp kicks Crash in the….

Crash: "OOOOOOOOOH!"

N. Trap: "*laughs then snorts*Not so hot now, no? I told you that you are no match for my superior karate-skills; even your little sister couldn't beat me! Oh, I love abusing animals."

He rolls over & stands back up, but N. Trap stops him again, as he's pounded in the stomach then kneed in his long-nose. Crash backs away to pull his nose back out. Aku Aku finds him.

Aku: "Come on, Crash! Fight back, get her, watch out, &, uhh, do not get hit anymore! Meh, That is all I got."

What can he do? She's too-fast for him, but then he remembers what Jade told him days ago when they were at the Academy of Evil.

(Flashback)

Jade: "Okay, Crash. As soon as you see a ball coming towards you, smack it out of the way or grab it as fast as you can!"

(Flashback ends)

Although bruised & beaten, Crash's confidence increased. He wasn't going to let this evil Russian woman defeat him.

N. Trap: "Alright, enough rest. Now, we finish this!"

Crash gives her the "Bring it on" hand signal, making N. Trap once again charge towards him. She attempts to drop-kick him, but Crash grabs her legs & throws her against the wall. She gets back up & throws a punch, which is thrown away by Crash's swipe.

N. Trap: "You arrogant marsupial! Stand still!"

Crash continues to block N. Trap's attacks, thus angering her more by the second. Eventually she gets tired, but she still forces herself to fight him. Crash knocks her onto her back, & before she can get up, she smiles.

N. Trap: "You clueless freak. They don't call me "N. Trap" for nothing you know!"

Crash: "Huh?"

N. Trap: "Hahahahahahaha!" *transforms into a Lab-Assistant*

Lab Assistant: "Duplication of Netra Trapeze complete."

Aku: "A Shape-Shifting Lab-Assistant? This is probably Cortex's first "good" creation in years. Also Netra Trapeze is N. Trap's full-name? Much corniness here."

Crash scratches his Mohawk in confusion, while Aku realizes that Crash has been trapped into a trap!

Aku: "If that is not N. Trap, then where is the real N. Trap?"

N. Trap: "Up here, with a detonator!"

Crash: "*gasp*"

N. Trap is seen at the top of the basement room, which is very high up to get to her in time. She stands near an opened door with detonator device.

Aku: "Netra, please do not-"

N. Trap: "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Now, once I press this button, this whole basement will instantly blow to smithereens! Try to escape THIS trap, Crash Bandicoot!"

As she walks away & closes the door behind her, she walks up the stairs. Aku Aku hears her footsteps as she reaches the first floor of the N. Dustrial base. The two stand & float still, nervously as Aku hears her footsteps come to a stop, she laughs.

Aku: "..."

Crash: "..."

Suddenly, Aku hears a click.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* BOOM* *BOOM*

The whole basement is destroyed by explosions. The aftermath shows nothing but fire everywhere. Could the two be...

...where are they?

This doesn't look good...

(end of ch. 17)


	18. It Ns Here

Chapter 18: It "N."s Here

When we last left our heroes, we saw them disappear in the raging fire that followed after an explosion caused by N. Trap that occurred in the basement of the N. Dustrial Base. ARE THEY OKAY? OH MAN I CAN'T TAKE IT, I THINK I'M GONNA CRY- wait a minute... Oh, heh heh. They're fine! Aku Aku created a force-field around him & Crash, phew!

Aku: "You can uncover yourself now, Crash. We are okay. But N. Trap has trapped us in this basement, fire is everywhere!"

Crash looks around to find the exit that N. Trap took on her way out, but he can't see it because flames & smoke are in the way. He finds a fire-extinguisher nearby & tries to put out the fire, but he doesn't know how to use the handle. Considering he's never used an extinguisher before, this could be a problem.

Aku: "You are kidding me, right?"

Crash: "Unf!" *tries to get handle open*, "Unh!"

Suddenly, Crash then gets a dumb idea. He actually throws the fire-extinguisher into the fire hoping that it would explode & make the fire go out, but we all know that definitely didn't work, *face-palm*.

Crash: "*nervous smile*"

Aku: "Enough fooling around, we must get to N. Trap & Cortex, hop onto me!"

Crash jumps onto Aku Aku after he transforms into a hover-board, they rise into the air above the fire to find the door at the top of the basement. They see it, but hears a crumbling noise. The ceiling is about to fall onto them, & they quickly make for the exit before they're hit with debris. Crash closes the door with his back to it, panting like there's no tomorrow.

Crash: "*pant*, *pant*, *pant*, *pant*."

Aku: "Catch your breath now, Crash, because we must hurry & make our way to the top of the base. Come on!"

When the two finally reaches the first floor, they see destroyed Lab Assistants lying all over the place, looks like someone was here, but who?

Crash: "Whoa."

Aku: "It appears these Lab-Assistants were waiting for us, but someone beat us to it."

Aku checks one of the robots. The one he sees has scratch marks on its back, like it came from a cat...

Aku: "This is a claw-mark from someone who is either canine or feline. No, it is feline, female, & of young age."

Crash: "*gasp*"

Aku: "Jade!"

Crash & Aku Aku fly up to the top of the base to find Jade & confront Dr. Cortex &Dr. N. Trap, who are undoubtedly waiting for them.

Meanwhile at the top of the base...

Cortex: "Umm, N. Trap? Can you tell me why Crash Bandicoot is still alive & why our Lab-Assistants are destroyed?"

N. Trap: "WHAT? But I- I thought I-"

Cortex: "AHA! You didn't stop Crash just like me! Looks like we're not so different after all!"

N. Trap: "Grrr, whatever, but the Lab Assistants were destroyed before him & his floating mask arrived to the first floor. Who could've done this?"

Jade: "That would be me!"

Both Cortex & N. Trap look behind them & someone they didn't expect: Jade Tiger. Although still injured from the N. Sect robot attack, she's still determined to stop the two doctors.

Cortex: "YOU?"

Jade: "YOU!"

N. Trap: "YOU?"

Jade: "YOU!"

Crash & Aku Aku arrives.

Aku: "Jade?"

Jade: "Aku Aku?"

Cortex: "Crash!"

Aku: "Cortex!"

Jade: "Crash?"

Cortex: "Aku Aku!"

N. Trap: "Crash!"

Aku: "N. Trap!"

Just then, Uka Uka appears also.

Uka: "CORTEX!"

Cortex: "Uka Uka!"

Uka: Aku Aku!"

Aku: "Uka Uka!"

Uka: "CRASH!"

Crash: "DAHHHHH!"*covers ears*

Everyone raises their eyebrows at Crash, then they scowl at each other.

Jade: "Hey guys, missed me?"

Aku: "Jade? I told you to- Ugh! Why do I even try?"

Crash: "*giggles*"

Aku: "Cortex! This ends now! We are taking that Power Crystal & shutting down these N. Dustries once & for all!"

Cortex: "You may have gotten the other five, but this one is not for sale!"

Uka: "Yeah! In fact, why don't we hold it for safe keeping?"

Aku: "Not so fast, my evil brother!"

Both Crash & Cortex rush to grab the Crystal, while Aku Aku & Uka Uka rush to each other to fight. When both their magic interferes with the Power Crystal, the whole room goes white.

Jade: "What's happening?"

N. Trap: *Speaking Russian* "BO-zheh moy!" (means "Oh my God")

A powerful force comes from the Crystal & flows through Cortex, he rises into the air.

Cortex: "YES! ABSOLUTE POWER! Thanks to Uka Uka's magic combined with the Crystal's power I'm a powerful being! The world is mine, Crash Bandicoot! When will you realize that? You will surely not stop me this time, I have the power within me! What do you have to say to that, you mute moron?"

Crash rises up & smiles at Cortex, he's not the only one with power!

Crash: "You done babbling yet?"

Everyone is shocked at Crash, not only does he also have super-powers from the Crystal & Aku Aku's magic, but it gives him the ability to, talk?

N. Trap: "He...can...talk?"

Jade & Aku: "Whoa."

Crash: "That's right, Doc! I got what you got, thanks to our Witch-Doctors magic & the energy from the Power Crystal! Now, are we gonna finish this or are you gonna keep bragging about something that's never gonna happen?"

Cortex: "I never dreamed that this would happen. No matter, that quippy-mouth of yours won't save you from my dark powers, fool!"

Crash: "Bring it, old man!"

Crash & Cortex charge at each other with full-force, pushing each-other out the window & down to the streets, but before they could hit the ground, they fly back up into the air grabbing each other. Cortex does an uppercut that's dodged by Crash, who hops onto Cortex's flat-head & fires an energy-blast to his back.

Cortex: "OOOOOOOH, Ahhh! I think you fixed my back!"

This time, Crash fires another energy-blast to his front.

Cortex: "OOOOOOOOOOH, my back! I'm too old for this!"

Crash: "Ever heard of a "retirement home"? There's a reserved rocking-chair with your name on it!"

Angering Cortex makes Crash a target for Cortex to blast him with an energy-beam attack. This knocks Crash into the wall of the N. Dustrial Base building. Meanwhile inside, Jade tries to fight off N. Trap, even though her arm is still in pain from before.

N. Trap: "You furry fiends die now!"

N. Trap swipe-kicks Jade, but she jumps & dodges it.

Jade: "Is that all you got?"

N. Trap roundhouse kicks Jade, who gets back & slashes N. Trap in her back, causing her to scream in pain.

N. Trap: "OOOOH! You'll regret that, kitty-girl!"

Jade: "Regret THIS!"

Jade then kicks her in the stomach very hard, sending her up & down to the ground onto her face. Aku Aku & Uka Uka is having a "Crash 3" moment & is fighting off each other with their magic once more. Back outside, still airborne, Cortex is about to finish off Crash, but Crash interrupts him for a second.

Crash: "Hey, Cortex!"

Cortex: "WHAT?"

Crash: "You got something on the back of your head."

Mr. Gullible reaches for the back of his huge-head.

Cortex: "I do? Oh, I hope it's not, wait a min-"

*POW*

Cortex is knocked away by Crash onto the rooftop of the base. Crash flies to him & grabs him by his shirt. He raises his other furry fist.

Crash: "Crash 16, Cortex 0!"

Crash prepares to finish off Cortex, but something happens. His super-powers disappear & he's back to ordinary Crash, making him a little weaker, while Cortex, who still has his powers, is much heavier for him now, thanks to his big-head.

Crash: "Uhh, heh-heh!"

Cortex knocks Crash to the edge of the building, where he falls over but grabs onto the ledge.

Cortex: "I-I can't believe it! Could this be it? One more hit & then I can make him fall to his death? Oh, yes! Hahahahahaha! I'm going to finally win!"

Crash desperately tries to hold on, while Cortex slowly walks towards him with a confident smile. Back inside, Jade has finished off N. Trap, & is now headed for the rooftop. There, she sees Crash hanging on the ledge & Cortex walking to him.

Jade: "Oh no, Crash! Stay away from him! Ow! My arm can't take too much more action, it's still in pain! AKU AKU!"

She then sees that Aku Aku is still fighting with Uka Uka, unaware of Crash's current situation. Cortex reaches Crash, & prepares to step on his paws.

Cortex: "Say goodbye, Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash: "No! Don't!"

All of a sudden, Cortex stops. His powers disappear, too.

Cortex: "What the- Aw, shoot. I was having so much fun!"

Crash: "Phew!"

Cortex: "Oh well! Finger-stomping time!"

Crash: "DAH!"

Crash moves his hands to avoid Cortex's stomps. This buys time for Jade to go back & get something.

Cortex: "Hey, keep your hairy paws still! Hey, stop it! What did I just- STOP IT!"

This goes on for almost two minutes. Jade comes back with Crash's Bazooka & aims it at Cortex. She gets his attention.

Jade: "Yo, Neo!"

Cortex: "Who called me by my first-"

*BLAM*, Cortex is hit in the face with a Wumpa-Fruit with a blast from the Bazooka. He's knocked over & is sent falling.

Cortex: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crash: "Ha ha, happy landings, Doc! *loses grip*, oh snap!"

Crash's hands could no longer hold on to the ledge, he loses his grip. But before he falls, Jade catches him with her injured arm.

Jade: "ARGH! Gotcha, ow! Don't worry, this pain is totally worth it!"

She helps him back up, meanwhile Cortex's henchmen, a bruised & wet Tiny, Dingodile, Nina, & a burnt N. Gin, arrive at the base to check up on him & N. Trap.

Nina: "I seriously don't know why we're here, we all know what's gonna happen. My Uncle's gonna get defeated & the world is gonna be saved by Crash."

Dingodile: "Maybe, but it'll still be fun to watch ol' Cortex get his handed to him again. Hey, what about that N. Trap lady? She seems like a challenge for ol' Crash.

Nina: "Yeah, she's pretty hardcore, it'd be sweet to see her kill him after my unc falls down on the job!"

Speaking of falling down on the job, they hear a screaming sound from above, they look up & see Cortex plummeting towards them. He lands on N. Gin.

Cortex: "Huh, *looks around*, I'm alive? YES! Thanks, Dr. N. Gin, you broke my fall, & I think I broke your back! This is why you're my right-hand man!"

N. Gin: "Hehe! You are welcome, Cortex! To be honest, I didn't feel a thing!"

Tiny: "Hey, Cortex fell down on job! Tiny wanna see N. Trap kill Crash now!"

Nina: "Yeah, let's go see if she's having any luck, no doubt she is."

Cortex: "Hey, I was caught off guard!"

Nina: "Whatever."

While the baddies are on their way up to the top-floor, Crash & Jade are seen together on the rooftop with the last Power-Crystal.

Crash: "Wow, Jade, I never ever had a chance to truly thank someone in my life before. Throughout all of this, you still showed courage, & you saved my life, twice! You're, you're the best. Thanks."

Crash then proceeds to hug Jade.

Jade: "Glad to be there. Like I said before, even the hero needs saving. Sssssoooo, you can talk now?"

Crash: "Yep, I guess I can thank Aku's mumbo-jumbo magic for that. Now I can make witty-remarks to my enemies & make them mad, I've been wanting to do that for the longest!"

Jade laughs with Crash. Elsewhere, Aku Aku & Uka Uka tire from fighting, & agree that they'll finish this another time, but for now, victory goes to the good guys!

Uka: "You may have won this time, my goody-two-shoe brother, but next time you will rue all these years you interfered with my plans."

Aku: "& I'll be waiting, Uka Uka. I'll be waiting..."

Aku flies back to Crash & Jade after Uka Uka reunites with Cortex & his cronies.

Aku: "We did it, Crash! With this Power Crystal, we now have all 6 to power up Coco's machine."

Crash: "& then that's where the magic commences!"

Aku: "Indeed! Jade, throughout all we have been through, you-"

Crash: "Alright, Aku, we know, I covered it with her!"

Aku: "...Okay? Well, good job, children, let us now head back home to Wumpa Island."

Aku transforms into a hover-board for Crash & Jade to ride on.

Crash: "After you, pretty kitty!"

Jade: "*giggles*, Why thank you, mannerly marsupial!"

Both of them hop onto Aku Aku & fly off with the Power Crystal in their possession. Back inside, the bad guys find N. Trap on the floor & the whole room a mess. She wakes up from her K.O. & sees everyone looking at her in surprise.

Uka: "N. TRAP!"

N. Trap: "Nyugh, what happened?"

Uka: "I'll tell you what happened! You let me down! After all the confidence I had in you & not Cortex!"

N. Trap: "Angry-mask, let me explain-"

Uka: "No more excuses! Why is it that whenever I put my faith in a mortal, they always fail me, WHY?"

N. Trap: "*to Cortex*, Psst, back me up here!"

Cortex: "Ahh, been there, done that, Netra!"

While Uka Uka continues to yell at N. Trap, the others plan to go somewhere else interesting.

Nina: "Meh, I was wrong. Oh well, you guys wanna grab a bite? I'm buying."

Dingodile: "Sure, I feel like havin' some shrimp from the barbie."

Tiny: "Tiny want ice-cream!"

N. Gin: "Don't hate me, but I'm kinda in the mood for Wumpa Whip."

He's frowned at for that comment, since none of the baddies like Wumpa Fruit period.

Cortex: "Hey, guys, what about me? I want food, I haven't eaten in days!"

Then Nina gets the others to crowd around her to discuss what they're going to do.

Nina: "Okay, so here's what we're going to do...RUN!"

Nina, Tiny, N. Gin, & Dingodile all run out of the building & leave Cortex.

Cortex: "Man, I hate it when they do that! Oh well, I guess I'll just-"

Uka: "& where do you think you're going? You're not off the hook!"

N. Trap: "HA!"

Uka: "You're not off the hook, either!"

Cortex: "HA!"

Uka: "Both of you have been insulting each other throughout this whole N. Dustries scheme, but both of you couldn't focus on the one thing that nattered the most: DESTROYING THAT FREAKING BANDICOOT! Now, our lines of business is coming to an end! Oh, I feel like, I'm...gonna...KILL YOU TWO!"

After he gets done nagging, Uka goes on to fire beams at the to scientists as they both run away from him (Wrath of Cortex reference).

Cortex: "AUGH! I'm getting too old for this!"

N. Trap: "I'll get my revenge, Crash Bandicoot! Just you wait!"

Cortex: "Hey, that's my line, *zap* OUCH!"

(end of ch. 18)


	19. Crash The Party!

**Ch. 19: Crash the Party!**

Arriving back on Wumpa Island after getting the last Crystal, Crash Bandicoot, Jade Tiger, & Aku Aku are greeted by a crowd of people & a news crew who cheer on Crash as they arrive with a Power Crystal. Coco & Crunch must have set this up after they knew Crash was going to prevail again.

Crash: "Wow, is this deja vu or what?"

Jade: "Yep, your fans are back! I guess this time they want more than an autograph!"

Crash gets nervous, no one ever heard his voice, he whispers to Jade.

Crash: "Aw, man, I've never actually "spoke" to anyone before. What are they gonna say after I speak for the first time?"

Jade: "Surprise them, you never know what's gonna be the reaction."

Chick & Stew, the chicken news-reporters, move forward to ask Crash some questions.

Chick: "Crash Bandicoot: "The Super-Marsupial", "The Blunder from Down Under"! You have gotten the last Crystal for your sister's machine. Now, after you put the Crystal in the machine with the other 5, what is going to happen exactly?"

Crash looks around, everyone is anxiously waiting & expecting an answer from either Aku Aku or his friend, Jade.

Crash: "Everything's going back to the way it's suppose to be, that's what!"

Jade: "Here it comes..."

Coco: "*gasp*"

Crunch: "HOLY-"

Pura: "Meow?"

Everyone else is in shock as they hear Crash talk in a full sentence for the first time on the mic.

Crash: "Okay, I know this is awkward, with you guys hearing me talk for the first time & all. But sometimes change is good, am I right? Now I get to say the stuff I never got the chance to say before. Crunch, you're like the big bro I never though I had. Coco, your genius & smart personality is why I love you. Pura, even though you're in different times now, I love how Coco made you adjust to modern-society, you're one cool-cat! Aku Aku, my guidance & my fatherly figure, you helped me through many tough times, you're way too-awesome, for a tiki-mask that is. & There is one more person that i'd like to also give thanks to. Jade, even though we met only a few weeks ago, I want you to know, you're a real awesome girl! You're brave, courageous, funny, & independent. You helped out a lot on this adventure, even when you were told not to at times, which is why, I want to make you a part of the Bandicoot Family!"

Jade smiles & everyone cheers on Crash as they both hug each other. Crunch, Chick, & Stew are in tears after hearing Crash's heartwarming speech.

Coco: "Wow, I always thought this day would come. I knew my teachings would pay- hey, are you three actually crying?"

Crunch: "*stops crying*, NO! I just have something in my eye! Can somebody get my teddy-bear please?"

Stew: "*whimpers*, I want one, too!"

Chick: "Perhaps I could have one, also?"

Coco: "*sighs*, I'll be right back, you guys. Try not to flood the whole crowd while i'm gone, okay?"

Crash then moves on to place the last Crystal into the machine. He puts it in, then the machine generates a force of power into the sky.

Crowd: "Whoa!"

The sky ignites a wave all around the islands. Every industry ever built disappears, & people who were put to work rejoice as the smoke, fog, & air pollution from the factories go away & bring back a brighter, blue sky where the sun is visible again. All the N. Dustries are now gone, & the world is back to the way it was before. Back on Wumpa Island, everyone cheers Crash & his friends, while Chick, Stew, & Crunch still sheds tears of joy.

Stew: "Well, *sniffs*, you've seen it here, folks! If you find yourself coming out of your home, surrounded by happy folks & a bright sun shining on you, that means that this whole "N. Dustries" madness is officially over! Now, um, I believe a celebration is in order, am I right, Crash?"

Crash: "You betcha, Stew! Let they party begin!"

Crowd: "Hooray!"

A celebration is later thrown, where there's food, drinks, games of Crash's past adventures played, & even a dance-party. A reformed Koala Kong is seen selling his famous Eucalyptus Sandwiches to others. Crash's other friends, Farmer Ernest, Yaya Panda, Fake Crash, Pasadena, & even the Trophy Girls show up! All four of them do a cheer-routine for ours truly.

Ami: "Who can save the planet from harm?"

Megumi: "Who has orange-fur & good charm?"

Isabella: "Only one Bandicoot can save us all!"

Liz: "When evil arrives, who you gonna call?"

Trophy Girls altogether: "C-R-A-S-H, GOOOO, CRASH! Whooooo!"

Fake Crash joins in on the cheer uninvited.

Fake Crash: "YEAH, HUH-HUH! C-R, Duuuuhhh, what's the rest? I forgot."

Pasadena: "Oh, Crash!"

Crash starts to panic as he hears a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

Crash: "Oh no!"

He turns around & sees Pasadena coming for him!

Pasadena: "Oh yes, come on 'ere & give yo' favorite possum sum' sugar!"

Crash: "Uhh, I have to use the bathroom, excuse me!"

Crash runs inside his house & closes & locks the door behind him, panting once again.

Pasadena: "He-he, he'll be back."

He then tries to get to the top of the tree on the patio. He sees Jade with Coco taking a tour of the house. They both turn around to see him panting while coming up the stairs.

Coco: "Lemme guess, Pasadena misses you?"

Crash nods his head while he catches his breath.

Coco: "Mmmm! I see you two have some things to discuss, I'll be outside making sure Pura isn't in the punch-bowl again."

Coco leaves the room & heads back downstairs to go outside, leaving Crash & Jade alone on the patio at the top of the house. They both look over & see everybody having a good time.

Crash: "Enjoying the free-tour?"

Jade: "Yeah, it's a pretty nice tree-house for everyone to be in."

Crash: "Well, it's really just me & Crunch living here. Coco's house is down there, to this day I still don't understand why she has to have her own separate house."

Jade: "Maybe it's because of your destructive nature, *laughs*!"

Crash: He-he, yeah. So, listen, you know how you said before that you didn't have a house to live in. Well, I heard Mr. Nonanas moved a few days ago & the house is free to anyone who gets to it first!"

Jade: "So you're saying, that could be my house?"

Crash: "If you want*scratches head*, or, I mean, you could find you're own, if that's what you're trying to do."

Jade: "Are you kidding? After the adventure I got to go on with you, I want to be closer to you guys! You, Crunch, Coco, & Aku Aku are like the family I never had. Any thing you guys do next, I wanna do!"

Crash: "Well, that's settled! Jade Tiger, *bows* welcome to my life!"

Jade laughs in excitement, she never thought that she would be good friends with Thee Crash Bandicoot, let alone live right next to him! Crash is then called back outside for the dance-party.

Crunch: "Yo, Crash! Why don't you come on out here & show these people how to do a real dance?"

Crash: "Why, I thought you'd never ask! We'll be right down! Jade, it's showtime! I'm about to show you some crazy dance-moves, you dig?"

Jade: "I'll see what you got. Race ya outside!" *sprints off*

Jade jumps off the balcony & does many acrobatic flips onto tree branches & onto the red rooftop of the lower house. She lands onto the grassy ground, is this deja vu or what?

Crash: "Whoa! I think I'm in love..."

Jade then yells to Crash...

Jade: "C'mon, hero. fun-time awaits!"

Crash: "Uh, I think i'll take the stairs!"

Everyone laughs as he makes his way down. When he comes out, he walks & stands in front of everybody.

Crash: "Crunch! Cue the music!"

Crunch cuts on the stereo, the **Warp Room music from "Crash 3"** plays.

Aku: "Here we go!"

Crash: "Alright, now everybody follow my lead!"

Yep, you guessed it! Crash does his **trade-mark dance**, while everyone else does it, too! Dancing to the nostalgic beat, Coco, Crunch, Pasadena, Farmer Ernest, Chick, Stew, & lots of other people do the dance. Jade joins in once she gets all the catchy moves. Fake Crash, being more unique, does his own similar dance. Yaya analyzes the dance.

Yaya: "This dance, it is odd, yet very amusing. Maybe I can teach this as a kung-fu style back at the dojo! I shall call it, "**The Dance of the Bandicoot**" !"

Mr. Nonanas throws away his cane & starts break-dancing, for an old monkey, he sure is going bananas!

Coco: "Mr. Nonanas! You need to stop moving so much or you'll have a stroke!"

Mr. Nonanas: "Ah, quit yer yappin', this ol' geezer still has sum' moves left in him! OOO-OOO, AHH-AHH, YEAH!"

Coco: "MY EYES!"

Everyone on the island continues to party & dance, but most importantly, celebrate the life of Crash Bandicoot! Since **1996**, he has saved the world from the evil Dr. Neo Cortex & his henchmen, **went through time**, **teamed up with his arch-nemesis to save the world**, made new friends & allies, & **took control of titanic mutants**! He continues to do so to this day, & hopefully, he'll continue to do so in the future!

Aku: "Well, Crash, if you could sum up your adventure in one word, what would it be?"

Crash smiles & tells him...

Crash: **"****Whoa****!"**

**(end of ch. 19! abee-abee-abee-abee-that's all, folks! XD) Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	20. End it with an Epilogue

**Chapter 20: End It With An Epilogue**

**-Coco Bandicoot** was awarded for her scientific inventions. She hid the fact that the tech-lab she created was from Dr. Cortex's "Doominator".

**-Crunch Bandicoo****t** met with three girls on a blind-date. Soon, he was starting to choose his fiance, that is, until one of the girls find Pinky, Crunch's pink teddy-bear, in his bed. Now, he still remains single.

**-Pura** grows jealous of Jade hanging out with Coco more than him, so he starts setting harmful traps for her. Unfortunately, in this case, he's "Wild E. Coyote & Jade is Road-Runner". The funny thing is, Jade is not even aware of Pura doing this, she still likes Pura.

**-Farmer Ernest** moves to Wumpa Island after his home & farm on N. Sanity Island was bombed. He soon starts a new farm & uses his newly-grown crops to sell for profit. Unfortunately, his competition, Koala Kong, quits due to losing customers to Ernest.

**-Koala Kong**, now reformed, was succeeding in his Eucalyptus Sandwich business. But when Ernest started a similar business & took his customers, he quit & started a rock-band. The band's name is "Rock", & the songs are mostly about rock-s. At this rate, he's soon going to be kicking them.

**-Andrea Amberly** still remains tied to the flagpole at the city-school. Now whenever the schools power goes out, her electrical powers, ignited by her anger, can bring it back on.

**-The Komodo Bros.**continue to sword-fight. They took a long break from it after Komodo Joe comes back from the hospital from getting his tail re-attached. Remember, kids, leave sword-fighting to the professionals, that means you, too, Komodo Moe!

**-Hypno-Potamus** returns to his master, N. Trance, who even though was only mentioned in this fan-fic, forces his protege to smack himself repeatedly until his grey face turned dark-purple for double-crossing him. Yep, Hypnotism's a powerful thing!

**-Papu Papu** now hosts a boar-fighting tournament, where the Tribesmen must fight & kill boars. Those who don't get gutted can feast as the victor with Papu.

**-Nina Cortex** is now the new school-bully of the Evil Public School. She runs the hallways with a bionic-fist. Anyone who dissed her failure of an uncle, Dr. Cortex, would become her friend, & anyone who compliments her uncle would lose their teeth, their lunch-money, their consciousness, & possibly their life.

**-Dr. N. Gin** comes home with a model-rocket. He then plans to sell it to secretly get money for a Wumpa-Whip maker. One kid buys the model-rocket & takes it home, little does he know that a few "evil" modifications were made to it.

**-Tiny Tiger** continues to lifts weights, play checkers against himself, & eat ice-cream. Then the next day, he lifts weights, plays checkers against himself, & eats ice-cream. Basically, this is his everyday cycle, it's NEVER-ENDING!

**-Dingodile** decides that he wants to turn his flame-thrower into a jet-pack. He makes it & then test drives it in the sky, but the unlimited fuel points him in only one direction: up. He hasn't come back down for days, hopefully he's wearing a helmet!

**-Pinstripe Potoroo** gets arrested for gang-violence. As he goes to jail, he says to his posse, "Tell my wife, I love her!". By wife, he didn't necessarily mean Tawna, he meant his Tommy-gun.

**-Tawna Bandicoot** didn't appear in "N. Dustrialized", but right now she's single. She will appear on the next season of "Mob Wives".

**-Yaya Panda** now teaches a new kung-fu style at her dojo. She calls it, "The Dance of the Bandicoot". It's Crash's trademark dance, only more aggressive towards baddies if you know what I mean!

**-Pasadena O' Possum** is still openly in love with Crash. Lately she's been following him around a lot, which prompts him to put a restraining order on her, & eventually a call of the police. Unsurprisingly, none of that stops her. The power of love prevails, not just playing-dead!

**-Fake Crash** has been telling Jade that he's the real Crash & they should go out. Jade knows he's not the real Crash & refuses. Then Fake Crash curiously grabs her tail, soon landing him in a neck-brace & a wheel-chair.

**-The Trophy Girls**, **Ami**, **Liz**, **Isabella**, & **Megumi**, reunited together to start cheering again. This time, they & everyone else would cheer on Crash when he finally cleans his room after 16 years.

**-Uka Uka** escapes from the N. Dustrial Base after it's wreckage from Coco's erase-o-matic causes all N. Dustries to be destroyed, leaving N. Trap & Cortex in the wreckage, who are probably still bickering to each other. Uka Uka swears revenge, & that next time he'll have the most horrible scheme ever.

**-Dr. N. Trap** goes back to her home in Berlin, swearing revenge. She still continues to make traps that she plans on using on Crash Bandicoot one day. Unfortunately, one of the traps go wrong, & she is now stuck in them. Looks like it's going to be a little longer before she gets her revenge.

**-Dr. Neo Cortex** is seen roaming the streets of the city a once-again broken man. He tries to hitch a ride, but then he sees Nina hanging out with Dr. N. Brio in a store. the two rival doctors meet & then get into a brawl after Cortex thinks that Brio is trying to steal away his niece, but it's over early as both of their backs break. Nina then gets bored & leaves the shop, leaving both doctors on the floor in agony as they both still try to hit each other.

**-Aku Aku** goes to his weekly sessions as a mentor in the spirit lands. There, he teaches the Elementals how to be good masks. He helps Py-Ro with his fiery anger problems, he tells Wa-Wa to go to the bathroom & make floods down the toilet instead of on land, he also helps Rok-ko find his calling in "Rock-&-Roll", & he teaches Lo-lo how to tell better air-jokes.

**-Jade Tiger** gets her own job on Wumpa Island after she gets a new house. She works at a "claw & talon-salon", & she came up with the idea that every Friday should be "sharper-claws day", where anyone could get their nails sharpened like Jade's whenever they want to defend themselves from harm. This earned her double-pay!

**-Mr. Nonanas** moves to another house on Wumpa Island, one where he could get an ocean view. Suddenly, the police is called on him by Jade for breaking into the house. I guess he didn't know this was Jade's house, or even his old house for that matter.

**-Crash Bandicoot**, who after saving the day from the evil Dr. Cortex yet again, just kicks back on the couch & watches "The Color Orange" all day while eating Wumpa Fruit. He then thinks about the possibility of a sequel, "The Color Orange: Freedom of Speech", where this time, he'll have a talking role!

& last but not least,

**-Michael Pope**, the author of this fan-fic, is already hard at work writing the follow-up. He promises that it'll be better, more serious, more comical at the same time! Until then, he says, "Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story! & don't worry, Crash Bandicoot will return, he has to. Here's to an awesome 2013!"

**(end of story)**


End file.
